The Princess with hair of gold
by TheMadChild
Summary: This is an AU. A witch filled with jealousy ruins the life of a Royal family so her student could become a queen, but years later a prince from another kingdom comes along to do his best and expose her secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**This story is based on a Hungarian Folk Tales that is named "The Two Princes With Hair Of Gold". I really liked the story and thought to make a story based on it, staring Alucard and Seras. This story will be a little different from the original tale.**

**Because I'm taking so long to finish the "30 Challenge AU" I decided to give you guys this one to enjoy and not get bored with my laziness.**

* * *

Two sisters rushed out of their home with their youngest chasing after them.

"Abigail!...Edith!..." the youngest called to her sisters through heavy pants. "Please wait for me!" The sisters stopped in their place as they waited for her.

"Hurry up Madison, or we will miss it!" said Abigail the eldest of the three.

"Yes, it's not every day you see a prince go by our village, and we don't want to miss it," said Edith the second eldest with a dreamy smile.

The elder sisters then locked their arms with their youngest and helped her keep up with them, while they laughed and joked among themselves. Abigail is the eldest of the three, had black hair that was tied in a braid with equally black eyes. Edith is the middle one had short brown hair with hazel eyes. However, Madison is the youngest of the three sisters and had beautiful long blond hair with dazzling blue eyes. When they reached the gates they looked left and right in the empty street and saw no trace of the prince's carriage.

"I'm curious, why is the prince coming through our small village?" Mused Madison. "It's not like we have anything that he doesn't have." Her sisters only laughed at her.

"You silly girl, haven't you heard?" asked Edith. Madison shocks her head 'No' to her.

"It seems that the prince is looking for a bride, for he refused every girl his father had suggested to him," Abigail answered almost excited. "And he is now searching through the country, even in the smallest villages like our own, seeking a wife of his own choice."

"His carriage will pass by our home soon and I want to steal a glance at him." Said Edith with a sigh, Madison only laughed at her sister as she waited with them. If she was being honest she wanted to see the prince too, curious about how he looked.

The sisters didn't have to wait long, for not so far away they could see the royal carriage coming closer to their home. And when it was close enough the sisters finally sneaked a glance inside the carriage and they saw him, The Prince. He was staring the other way into the field that was across their home. He was handsome none the less, making the two elder sisters sigh dreamily, but the youngest one however noticed something else that her sisters didn't see. The prince looked…sad. It made her sad as well.

"It's a shame that he would leave soon." Said Edith in disappointed. Abigail noticed her younger sisters' frowns, so she decided to make them smile again.

"You know…" she began earning the two girls' attention." If that prince married me, I would make him wear a linen shirt." She said jokingly, of course.

The two sisters' eyes widened in shock before breaking into laughter at how silly the idea was. Edith decided to join in.

"If that prince married me, I would make him sleep on a sack of straws." The sisters shared a laugh again. Madison looked back to the carriage as it was about to leave soon, she then smiled sweetly and said.

"Well if the prince married me, I would give him a child with hair of gold."

The two sisters went 'Aww' at her words. Unknown to the three sisters, the prince's coachmen have been overhearing their entire conversation. When he heard, what the last girl said he immediately stopped, startling both the girls and the prince who is inside the carriage. The Prince peaked his head out of the carriage window with an angry look on his face.

"Why did you stop?" he asked almost shouted at the man.

"My deepest apologies my prince but I just overheard something that it might catch your interest and I needed to stop." The Coachmen then told the prince all of what he heard, and when the prince heard of what did the last girl said his eyes widened. "Go and get me the girl who said that she would give me a child with hair of gold."

The coachmen quickly got off his set and walked up to the girls. He told them that the prince wanted to speak to the girl who said she would give him a child with hair of gold. Madison was hesitating at first but with her sisters encouraging her, she went. When she came close enough for the prince to see her clearly, his eyes widened at how beautiful the girl was, it almost made him lose his balance and fall of the carriage window, earning a small sweet laugh from the girl. The prince coughed regaining his composure.

"Good afternoon." He greeted with a charming smile." I am Prince Henry, what is your name my dear?"

"My name is Madison. Your majesty." She said lifting her skirt a bit and bowed to him.

"Well Madison, it's a pleasure to meet you. May you please join me in my carriage? I wish to speak with you in private."

With a red blush clear on her face, Madison nodded 'Yes' to Henry's request. He opened the carriage door to her and helped her in. Now the two sisters and the coachmen could not hear the conversation that went with the prince and their dear younger sister. However, when they saw the prince slowly reach out a hand to cup their sister's face and leaned in to kiss her, they knew that a wedding would happen soon.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the start and I hope you look forward to more.**

**Note****: I have been working on this story for a very long time now, I was hoping to make it into a VERY long one-shot. However, The changes I made to it didn't allow that so I decided to make it into series. I will update a little bit of it every few days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**I'm glad to see a few who already liked the story and I shall do my best to keep going!**

* * *

"DAMN IT!" Shouted Zorin as she slammed her clenched fists on the table, breaking it in two. While Zorin was lost in her rage, Her ward Rip was Staring out of her window to the royal wedding with teary eyes.

"What does she have that I don't?" Rip said through sniffs. She turned away when Henry, now the new king, kissed his bride. Thus making her his queen and wife. Rip brought her legs to her chest and cried more. "I'm pretty, smart and talented. Why did he choose her and not me?"

Zorin looked back to her ward and released a huff. She too wanted for the prince to marry Rip, However, it was not just because she wanted to see her Dear ward happy, but also to gain a higher rank among the king's court. If Rip had married the prince and became a queen, then the new king would have to listen to her every word and obey them. But he didn't, and now she will only be the witch of the court, whom no one will give a second glance, with Rip following behind her being miserable and not getting the life she deserved. Zorin walked up to her ward and sat beside her, she started to sooth the crying girl. She reached a gloved hand under Rip's chin forcing her to look up.

"Lift your head Rip." She ordered," for when the time comes I will make little Queenie pay for all of this soon."

"But… how?" Rip wiped the tears of her eyes and looked up to her guardian in bewilderment.

An evil grin spread across Zorin's face, making her look even more terrifying than she already is.

"You'll see, Just listen to every word I say and you shall be…a queen."

* * *

It wasn't long until the queen's pregnancy was announced, the entire kingdom was overjoyed by the news except for the witch and her ward. It enraged Zorin and saddened Rip when they saw how the king took care of his wife greatly after he learned of her pregnancy. He wouldn't let her get out of their bed and provided her with everything she needed. There was even a time where Zorin saw him feed his queen with his own hands. It disgusted her. But never the less she kept calm and waited for her chance to destroy the queen. And her chance came, when a neighboring kingdom had declared war against them, so the new king had to leave for the battle, which meant he won't be present on the day of his child's birth.

With the king absent to protect both his dear wife and his kingdom, Zorin now can set her plan in motion. Now all she needs to do is wait for the birth.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am very sorry that it is as short as the one before. Maybe I will try to make them longer in the future.**

**Bye!...Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**Here is the new chapter, it's still short I'm sorry.**

* * *

"AAAHHHH!"

"Bring more hot water!"

"Where are the towels?!"

"You are almost there your highness just breath." Said one of the midwives trying to soothe her queen while wiping the sweat off her neck and forehead.

Through the whole ordeal, Zorin was standing in the far corner watching. Being the witch of the castle, she is meant to offer her services when everything else fails. That was why she was there, to help the queen when she isn't able to go through the childbirth or even feel sick afterward. However, Zorin was there for a completely different reason.

"One last push your highness!" Said the eldest of the midwives. Madison cried one last time before falling back into her pillow, not shortly after a child's crying was heard. Everyone in the room sighed in relief that the child was finally born and the queen has survived it. The eldest midwife wrapped the child in a warm blanket, and then looked down on it, a big smile spread across her face.

"It a-" and before she could say anything, an eye showed in the middle of Zorin's tattooed palm and quickly placed it on the room's wall. Magic enveloped the room so fast no one had noticed it. All their eyes were focused, on the bundle in the midwives' arms. And the smile on her face had quickly turned into a frown when she heard a whimpering that did not belong to a human child. "…Puppy!?"

Everyone gasped in horror at what they were seeing. In the women's arms, there was a dark-haired shaggy puppy. Zorin grinned in victory when she saw how everyone had fallen for the illusion that she had put. She slowly walked forward to the small group, who are still trapped in her spell.

"How unfortunate…" she said with a fake concerned voice. "Everyone in the Kingdome, especially the king had expected to have a beautiful golden-haired hire...But our hire isn't a golden-haired, not even a human."

She took the child from the women who didn't protest, another pulse of energy went through the room without anyone feeling, nor noticing it. Everyone saw the puppy suddenly stop it struggling and whimpering in her arms.

"Not even alive." She whispered cruelly with a mad grin.

"M…my baby…" Zorin looked up to the queen who struggled to keep consciousness, with no hint of pity or care. "I…I want…want to see….my baby…..my Seras."

Zorin gave everyone her back as she wrapped the blanket tightly around the puppy and started to walk away, the spell slowly fading as she reached the exit. Ignoring the women's pleads to see her child.

"I will take care of …it…" she glanced back at the group of midwives. "You take care of the queen and send a message to the king…he needs to know." The women bowed to hair and murmured 'Yes'. The last thing Zorin could hear was the queen's crying for her baby.

The moment the doors closed behind her, all the magic retreated within her. She looked down at the whimpering bundle in her arms, getting a good look at it. To her displeasure, the child turned up to be what the young queen had promised. A beautiful baby girl, her hair was blonde almost golden in the light, and when she opened her small eyes they were ocean blue. It disgusted Zorin greatly, Good thing she doesn't have to deal with this much longer.

"Now little princess I have set a nice place for you." She said with a grin. "Right around the fish pond." Her laughter echoed through the corridor along with the small cries of the infant in her hands.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Bye!...Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**Here is the new chapter!...**

* * *

King Henry was resting in his tent after a battle, which he had lost against the other kingdom. He was tired, hungry, injured and angry. This war was getting the worst out of him. The only thought that kept him going was the image of his dear wife greeting him when he returns victorious with their child in her arms. He missed her greatly. Therefore, when a messenger came from his home with a letter in hand, he was excited to hear the good news of his wife and child both being well and healthy.

However, when he read the letter in his hand from Zorin, telling him that his wife had given birth to a dead black haired pup, he was shocked. That letter said that his wife had been cursed as a child and she hid that fact from him in fear of him not taking her as a wife.

"Was it all just a lie?" he asked himself memories invaded his mind of the times he had to spend with Madison, of the promises to be honest with each other, of the many time she has said the words 'I love you' over and over again. He did not even care if their child had golden hair or not as long as she is there by his side. all that was slowly gone as he became blind with rage. "How dare she!"

He immediately stood up ignoring the pain of his injuries, limping towards the messenger who looked terrified of his angry king. Henry knew that the boy was not at fault, but he was the one who brought such unpleasant news to him, and he was the closest person he could unleash his anger upon. He grasped the boy by the collar of his shirt and pulled him close.

"That's an order!... You shall return immediately and have both the queen and her pup thrown into the pond where the great whale lives!... She is no longer my queen or wife!" he shoved the boy away from him then turned away to set back down.

The messenger stared in horror at the king's orders. He wished he could argue the king at his orders but because he was afraid for his life, he didn't. the messenger stood up quickly and gave his king a final bow before running out of the tent to his horse. Henry sat there and huffed angrily.

"How dare she… How dare she deceive me in such a way." He said to no one." Why did she do it?"

He combed his fingers through his hair and something bright caught his attention. It was a dagger. Madison had given it to him before his departure to fight in the war, she told him to use it to defend himself but he never did use it, for the gift was dear to him that he decided to treasure it. Every time he looked upon it a smile would grace his face thinking of his beloved, but now, the sight of it only brought anger, reminding him of her betrayal. In a moment of rage, he took the dagger and threw it across the tent, making it hit the center pole, causing the sheath to loosen its hold on the blade and open. When it did a piece of paper slipped out of it and the king froze in his place when he noticed it. He slowly walked towards the piece of paper and picked it up. When he unfolded it his eyes widened, it looked like a letter and from the elegant handwriting, he could tell, that it was from his wife.

_My Dearest Love,_

_I know that you are far stronger than this simple dagger, which I have given you. I wish that I could be there with you to witness your victories. However, since I cannot, I shall wait impatiently for your return, so you can tell me and our child of them._

_Forever yours,_

_Madison._

Henry's body started to shake, trying his best not to cry but he failed to do so. His tears fell on the letter in his hands staining it and ruining the ink in the proses. Images of his beloved Madison smiling invaded his mind.

"I love you too." He said." I still love you. Cursed or not I can't imagine my life without you. My Madison…my love."

The sound of a horse running by his tent caught his attention. For a moment, he thought that it was one of the soldiers, but a sudden feeling of pure horror filled him when he realized that it was the messenger with the letter that held his orders of sending his wife to her death.

"WAIT!" He called, and start running out of his tent, Ignoring the great pain that shot through him. " I changed my mind!"

No matter how much he yelled and called, the messenger still didn't stop for he couldn't hear him. Henry tripped on a rock and fell face-first to the ground when he looked up again, he saw the silhouette of the messenger's horse disappear into the forest. The young king sat there shocked to what he had done, he clenched his brown hair pulling few hairs out and couldn't stop sobbing like a child. Few soldiers noticed their king falling to the ground and came quickly to his aid but he paid them no mind as they helped him up and called the doctor. It doesn't matter if he won or lost the war anymore, for his beloved will not be there waiting for him.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I am sorry for the angst but I promise it will get better after a chapter or two!...**

**Bye!...Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**Here is the new chapter!**

* * *

"Do you king Henry take this woman to be your wife, to live together, in holy matrimony. To comfort, keep and honor her. In sickness and in health, forsaking all others, be faithful to her, until death do you apart?" asked the priest, looking to the young king who did not look eager at all for this marriage.

"I do." Said Henry with no hint of joy or care in his voice.

After that he had returned, he spent a few months grieving for the death of his wife. He would have spent the rest of his life in a state of depression just mourning her loss. However, his advisors had pushed him into getting over his sadness and remarry soon, for his people needed a new queen and a future hire. In the end, he gave in to their nagging and decided to marry. However, unlike his first marriage, he didn't make much afford into searching the land for a suitable wife, for he felt even if he searched the entire world he would never find as beautiful and brilliant women like Madison. Therefore, when the witch of the court Zorin had come forward, suggesting her ward as a possible bride for him, he accepted without much thought. You could imagine how very displeased his advisors were when they heard of such news, but he could care less. They pushed him to get married again but never said to whom.

The priest turned to the dark-haired woman, who had a huge smile on her face, obviously being the only one who is very excited about this union.

"And do you…Lady…Rip van Winkle, take King Henry to be your husband, to live together, in holy matrimony. To comfort, keep and honor him. In sickness and in health, forsaking all others, be faithful to him, until death do you apart-"

"I DO!...I do." Said Rip interrupting the priest, almost jumping in her place. The priest was taken back by her sudden outburst, as were few of the guests who were witnessing this marriage. The king did not care. The priest coughed, ignoring the girl's impropriate outburst.

"Very well…With the power invested in me I declare you husband and wife…" he continued. "You may now kiss-"

Again, Rip did not give the priest a chance to finish the sentence. She stood in the tip of her toes and kissed the king so suddenly she surprised him. People started to clap for them, but you could tell that none of them was pleased with this marriage. Except for Zorin. She sat in front of the raw of the bride's side with a pleased smirk on her face. Her dear ward had married the man she wanted, which made her a queen and with that, Zorin's rank will rise among the king's court since she had a very close relationship with the queen. He will have no choice but to obey her every word and no one could do anything about it. Everything was perfect.

* * *

_**After 19 years have passed.**_

* * *

It was quiet and peaceful in the woods. A deer pack was grazing in an open field and a small doe was jumping from place to another trying to find a spot to eat but didn't find any. It parted away from its pack and wandered closer to the woods where there was more grass that it won't have to share with anyone. However, they didn't get to enjoy their meal when an arrow hit near their head on the ground making them flinch and run into the woods and the rest of the pack scattering far away.

"Damn it!" a young man cursed as he walked out of the bush that he was hiding in, he stared angrily at the empty field then turned around to face the bush. The bush rustled and four older men walked out of it, with a troubled look on their faces. The young man crossed his arms and glared at the men in front of him.

"Which one of you dimwits shot that arrow without my permission?" The young man asked calmly yet anger was clear in his voice.

Three of the men stepped back, leaving their fourth standing alone to face their master's wrath. The man panicked as he looked back to his traitorous friends, when he looked back he tensed with fear because his master was standing right in front of him. He probably came closer to him without him noticing. His master scowled at him.

"And tell me…" he began." Why have you committed such an idiotic act, without my permission may I add, and scaring not only my prey but the entire pack away?" The young man almost screamed at the one standing in front of him. The elder man shivered in fear, if he talked, he would be yelled at and if he didn't he would still be yelled at even more.

"I..I…" he stuttered." I just thought that…that since it was in sight I should…take the shot." He said trying his best to sound strong, only to fail, he kneeled and let his head down in submission." I'm so sorry master Alucard."

Alucard glared down at the pathetic man beneath him.

"Idiots…" he looked up to the rest of the men." All of you!" he then turned around sharply, making some dirt hit the kneeled man's face and walked away.

"I don't even know why did I take you with me." Alucard stopped at the spot where his prey was in then pulled the arrow from the ground and took it with him.

"I can hunt better when no one is with me to hold me back." He started to walk towards the woods where his prey had run in to escape the danger. But he won't let it be that easy.

"But master Alucard, you are not familiar with these woods you might get lost!" one of the men called, but Alucard didn't pay him any attention as he kept walking.

"I can handle myself." He then looked at them over his shoulder with his piercing green eyes. "And if I came back and found you here waiting or tried to follow me in secret, then there will be hell to pay."

All men froze in their place, none of them daring to take another step towards him. They knew their master was a stubborn one and had quite the temper that's why only they agreed to accompany him through this hunt because they were the only one who can handle when he has one of his moods, after all, it wasn't the first hunt they had with him. However, they also learned that when their master orders them to do something, even if it meant him being hurt in any way and they don't follow that order, then there will literally hell to pay.

"Yes Master," they said simultaneously as they bowed their head to him. Alucard gave a satisfied grin at them, then turned his back as he entered the woods.

* * *

**Finally with have Alucard joining the story!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, for the story had finally started!**

**Bye!...Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**Here is the new chapter!**

* * *

As Alucard walked further and further into the woods, searching for his prey he couldn't shake the feeling of being...lost. He kept telling himself that he wasn't, that even if he was lost he can find his way back. But after what felt like a mile walk he stopped and decided to sit down beneath a tree to enjoy its shade and rest. He tried to reach for his canteen but only found himself gripping air when he looked to his left side to where his canteen should be tied to his belt he saw that it wasn't there. He turned to look to his right side hoping that he must have miss placed it, it wasn't there either, he started to pat around his waist hoping that he had miss placed it around him.

Then it clicked, he had given the canteen to one of his servants because it was making too much noise as he was moving. He growled at himself for forgetting to take it back, he stood up then turned to the tree and started punching it in anger. Not only has he lost his prey, but he was lost in woods he never been to before. He was all tired, hungry and thirsty. With one last punch towards the tree, he stopped then cursed at himself once more realizing that his little tantrum caused him to be even more tired than before. he sat back down, leaning his back on the tree as he panted heavily.

"When I leave these woods I will burn it all down," He said malice clear in his voice. he looked back to where he came from. "Maybe if I retraced my steps I could get out of here."

A snap of a twig caught his attention, he looked to his left and saw right there few meters away from him was his prey the same doe from before. he grinned, now he won't have to leave empty-handed. Alucard stood slowly but not fully up to not catch the animal's attention which was grassing in a small spot near a tree. He kept low as he came closer to him and When he was close enough he hid behind a tree, he peeked out and was relieved that it did not run away. Alucard held a bow in his left hand while slowly reached back for one of the arrows in the holder. Unfortunately, halfway through getting it out the arrow slipped from his fingers and fill to the ground making a small clack sound as it met a fallen branch. Alucard cursed when he saw his prey perk it's head up at his direction, the moment it saw him it ran away, he groaned loudly then ran after it. He didn't care at this point, he only wanted the satisfaction he can get of killing that little bastard which is the reason why he was lost here in the first place. The small creature was faster than him, as it gracefully ran and jumped through the trees, Alucard on the other hand...not so much. the deeper he went in the woods the more trees he found on his way which made running a bit difficult for him, especially when trying to make sure that he did not trip on any visible tree roots while keeping an eye on his prey to not lose him a second time. Alucard began to get annoyed by how narrowed his path is getting by the many trees but when he saw a bright light at the end to what it seems like an opening to a larger area he grinned moving faster to reach the end causing him to get scratched by branches on his face and shoulders. When he did reach the end the bright light almost blinded him, making him miss his steps and fell face-first to the ground.

"Damn...it." he groaned darkly as he slowly lifted his upper body and his eyes widened in shock at what he was seeing.

In front of him was a large pond that had the bluest water he had ever seen, There were many different kinds of beautiful colorful flowers and the grass so green it was clear that this area was not touched by humans for the sight was so breath-taken. However, there was this one thing that drew his attention the most there on the right side of the pond not so far away from him was a tree, and it drew his attention not because it was the only tree that was so close to the pond unlike the ones circled the beautiful area like some kind of a cage, but because this tree was ...yellow? No, not yellow it was more like gold. Alucard stood on his feet and started to make his way to that tree when he reached it he placed both his hands on the tree and started feeling it. He could feel the wood, which meant that the tree wasn't made of gold and when looked up at its branches he saw how the leaves danced with the wind it confirmed that the tree wasn't really made of gold.

"How strange..." he said with a smile." I know that this world has so many things to offer besides magic and Dragons, but I never saw a tree like this before, even the fruit is golden."

He started to feel hungry by the sight of the juicy fruits, Alucard took a step back to try and climb the golden tree and take one of its fruits but a rustling sound stopped him and when he turned to where the sound came from. he saw the little doe jump back into the woods through a narrowed pathway that he would never be able to go through. His eyes widened in disbelieve and anger.

"Know I'm not only hungry, thirsty and tired...but I did it all for nothing!" he yelled at no one."Now, I'm lost too and Alone in the middle of nowhere!"

Then in a moment of anger, he clenched his fist tight and Punched the golden tree so hard, for he had no one with him to unleash his anger on them. However, when he punched the tree he got a response he did not expect. He got a hard smack on the back of his head by something solid making him fall to the ground groaning in pain.

"Who dares-"

"That hurts you brute! And here I was feeling bad for you." Said a feminine voice, which cut him off.

* * *

**Hmmm….I wonder who said that?**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter more is coming!**

**Bye!...Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**Sorry for being a day late!... And I am so happy to see how you guys are enjoying the story so far and I hope you stay tuned for more!**

**Here is the new chapter!**

* * *

Alucard's eyes widened when he heard the voice, he sat up and looked around, searching for the source of the voice. he looked left and right but found no one. he stood up from the ground and circled the tree thinking maybe that the other person was hiding behind it

"Who is here?!" he called."Show yourself!" he demanded.

"I'm right here." the voice said.

He looked at the tree, where the voice had come from. looking up the tree again he couldn't see well because of the many leaves and branches on the tree, so he believed maybe someone was hiding up there. he gritted his teeth in anger at the coward that dared to strike him and hideaway up the tree.

"Then get down here you coward and face me," he called again.

"I am facing you, you dense." the voice said. "First you hurt me for no reason and now you are insulting me, how rude."

Alucard froze at that.

"...Hurt...you?" He repeated in confusion, he did not even see them yet and they already accuse him of hurting them. The only thing he hit was...the tree...

He took a few steps back, away from the tree to get a good look at it. His eyes widened and his mouth was slightly open in shock as he saw how one of the tree branches bent in an angel that he was sure that it would make it snap but it didn't, the branch bent and started brushing over the place where he had punched it, before going back up as if nothing happened. after a long moment of silent, Alucard talked.

"You...you can speak?" He asked wanting to make sure that he wasn't going insane over the lake of food and water.

"How surprising so can you," It said sarcastically, and the response would have made him angry if he wasn't so fascinated but that didn't mean that he wasn't a bit irritated by it.

"And a sharp one too..." He muttered to himself, Alucard licked his lips before continuing. "Hey, tree!"

"Don't call me 'Tree'!" It said offended, this made Alucard rise a brow.

"But you are a tree are you not?" he asked.

"NO!...I mean… yes ... I am now!...b..but I wasn't..." The tree struggled to explain, as if it wanted to say something but couldn't. "Anyway, Just don't call me 'Tree' I have a name!"

"How could I have known that a tree has a name?" Alucard asked shrugging his shoulders.

"Because you are a rude brute who has no manners." It responded making Alucard half tempted to cut it down.

"You know if you had a tongue I would have already cut it." He warned in such a dark voice that would have the grown men quiver in fear, but The one he was facing was no man and didn't seem to care for his threat.

"To bad for you because I don't, so there!" It said in such a childish way that made Alucard wonder if he was indeed talking to a child. After all, trees do have a different life span than humans. He looked around him, remembering that he was lost and if he wanted to get out he would need some help and the only help he has now is a 'talking golden tree' who just happened to be an insolent one.

"_If it was a child I better play my cards right if I ever want to get out of here._" he thought to himself, so swallowing his pride Alucard gave a smile to the tree and tried his best to sound as friendly as possible.

"I am sorry for hurting you." he began. "I was just in a bad mood, for you see I was hunting a meal for myself and my prey happened to escape through these woods I followed it in hopes that I would catch it. I ran after it unaware of my surroundings and got lost." He faked a frown and a sad voice to try and get the tree's sympathy.

"Now, I'm not only lost but I'm also hungry, thirsty and tired." he sighed." When the doe escaped me, I got really angry and needed to get that anger out, that's why I punched you because you were the closest thing to me. if I have known that you could feel and talk I wouldn't have hurt you, that's why I am sorry."

He finished his _'Sincere'_ apology and waited for the tree's respond.

"You are Alone?" it asked concern clear in its voice, making Alucard grin in his head but didn't let it show.

"Yes, I am." he answered.

"...You can't find your way home?" it asked again.

"No, I can't."

It Paused and for a moment Alucard thought that his plan to play the victim had failed. However, it wasn't like he was lying, he was lost, he was tired, he was hungry and thirsty, he just left a few details out. It's not that he is desperate for help. If that tree thought that he would get on his knees and beg then It got another thing coming to it. He would just turn his back on it, find his own way out even if it took forever and then when he does he will come back and not only burn this damn woods to the ground he would take the joy out of causing the tree even greater pain. No one dares to try to insult him and get away with it. Magical tree or not, he will cut it down if it dared to try something on him. Before he knew it, the ground beneath him started to slightly shake, not strong enough to make him fall but strong enough to make him wobble.

"What is happen-" suddenly Water burst out of the ground near the tree and started to run down to the pond. the shaking stopped.

"Drink." It said. "The pond's water is not drinkable, you will get sick if you did drink it. That's why I conjured a drinkable one." The tree explained. then it lowered one of its branches that had many fruits hanging, that looked juicy, offering it to him.

"Take as many as you need, I always feed the animals that stumble upon me and from how they always come back, I can tell that it's delicious… try one!" It said cheerfully.

Feeling satisfied that he got into the tree's good side he reached out, took one of the fruits that kind of looked like a pear but golden and took a bite. when the juices of the fruit reached his taste buds his eyes shut open, it was the sweetest most delicious thing he had ever tasted, he took another bite savoring the taste. Bewilderment filled him when he reached the core of the fruit and found no seeds inside it.

"_If there were no seeds then how did this tree even exist?_"

After he finished the fruit he knelt down to the stream of water and dipped his cupped hands through it, it amazed him more when he realized the stream was not only clear but it was cold too and when he drank it he released a deep sigh of how good it felt as it washed down everything.

"You can rest here if you want." The golden tree said pulling him out of his thoughts. " I can help you get out of here any time, but it's kind of a long walk so why don't you rest a little first, right?"

Alucard looked back at where he had come from remembering the long walk he took, then looked up and saw that it will be night time in a couple of hours. Alucard took a moment to think, he really wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. To go back to his home, have a nice warm bath followed by a delicious meal and then escape his parents nagging to his room where he will be finally alone with his thoughts. Although... it's not every day you meet a golden tree who just happens to be not only able to talk, but also can conjure some kind of magic around it and after he saw that the delicious fruits had no seeds in them that means that this tree is one of a kind, which doesn't just grow from nature.

"Right you are. " He agreed. "But I can't stay long, only for a little while."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the new chapter, sorry it wasn't that great but I promise that the next chapter would be better.**

**Bye!...Bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**Here is the new chapter!**

* * *

Alucard flinched when The tree let out a sound that he could only describe as a squeal of joy.

"Really?" It said as its leaves ruffled a bit. "This is so exciting, I never had a human company before." Alucard raised a brow at that.

"Never?" he asked.

"Yes, I haven't seen anyone besides animals since...since..." The tree trailed off its tone became sad and before Alucard could ask what it had meant, curious to know more the tree spoke again voice lost all it sadness and back to its cheery tone.

"What is your name?" It asked. Alucard was annoyed that the tree did not finish its sentence, he knew that whatever The tree was hiding it was something personal but still He hated being left in the dark.

The golden tree still fascinated him and he wanted to know more about it. How did it exist? why was it here? What things can it do more besides conjuring water from the ground? Did another beside him ever stumble upon The golden tree by accident? So many questions he wanted answers for, however, by how secretive the tree is becoming he seems to not going to get his answers anytime soon.

"How rude of me to not have introduced myself." He gave a small bow to the tree. "My name is Alucard."

Alucard calculated that to get his answers he must make the tree trust him, and from how it started to welcome him it won't take long before the tree tells him everything he wants to know. maybe being alone for so long and not meeting anyone else besides animals had made the tree gullible.

"Nice to meet you Alucard! My name is Seras." It said making Alucard pause…. 'It' had a name?

"Seras?" He repeated, testing how the name felt coming out of his mouth. "What a...wierd name?" he said bluntly.

"Hey!" It- No, Seras called sounding offended and made the ground around them shake a little. Alucard realized that he unintentionally offended the magical tree, whom he knows nothing about, or what it can do and maybe can hurt him. He held his hands in defense.

"I did not mean to insult you." He said calmly. "It's just that I have never heard of such name, it's sounds...unique."

"Really?" the shaking stopped.

"Yes." And he did not lie. The tree's name may be weird but that doesn't mean that he dislikes it.

"Thank you." Seras said almost shyly. seeing how he got on her good side again he lowered his hand and then walked around the stream to the tree.

"May I?" he asked pointing at a seating spot underneath the tree that faced the large pond.

"Of course," When Alucard sat down he leaned back on the tree and closed his eyes letting out a sigh of content. The sound of ruffling caught his attention, he opened his eyes and looked up, he saw how few of the tree branches stuck together in a way that made even more shade to cover him, almost letting no sunlight to hit him. then one of the branches with fruit lowered down again for him to take, he took three this time.

"Are you a hunter?" Seras asked him.

"I hunt, but it's not my job..." he answered, placing two of the tree's fruit on the ground while he ate one. "You could say that it's one of the things that I like to do."

"Is it fun?" She asked. Alucard paused for a moment before answering.

"Sometimes..." he said. "There are days when I return to my home with a great hunt that is so big it can become a feast." He said with a grin on his face.

Alucard remembered the days when he did return from a great hunt, his father would never stop praising him for days. His mother would get worried at first, though at night when they all gather in one table for a meal and she sees the results of his hunt she would only talk about him the entire night, saying how strong and smart her son is for hunting so many, that the one he was gonna take as a wife in the future is a lucky woman. And that's what he loved the most, them setting together at a meal that they don't end up fighting after, it's one of the reasons why he keeps hunting. Of course, it would follow with his mother pressing him into getting married soon, she would start to complement the young women whom she wanted them for her son which angers Alucard because it was supposed to be his night, that his parents attention should be on him, not some girl who came to visit his mother and made herself look pretty to her so she can consider her a wife for her son. To his delight, his mother wouldn't linger long on her before she returned to praising him.

However, on other days when he returns from a bad hunt, he would never hear the end of it from his parents. His father would start to say that instead of him going on these useless hunts that only leaves him and his men tired and injured, he should focus and study on becoming a king after him. His mother is no better, she would come to his room and start to talk to him in a soft a calming manner that reminded Alucard of someone trying to talk to a child so they can understand what they are told, but no matter who was talking to him on those days they all said the same thing.

_**"Stop your childish play and be a respectable king already!" **_

Alucard would get so angry at them that he won't talk to them for days and if they demanded he talks to them, he would only speak few words before going silent again. was it childish? yes, Does he care? No, of course not.

"How amazing!" Seras squealed excitedly making Alucard wonder for the second time if he was indeed talking to some kind of a child. "What else do you do? "

"Well, When I'm bored I sometimes go on horse rides." He said as he bit on the second fruit.

"How...does that feel?" She asked almost timidly. Alucard paused and tried to think of the best description.

"It feels as if you were at peace." He finally said.

"At peace?" Alucard nodded as he stared into the pond's water.

"When I ride my horse away from my home, away from everything and everyone, I feel at peace. A moment of pure silence, the only thing you could hear is the sound of animals going on with their lives." He sighed at that thought and how wonderful it sounded. He will return home empty-handed which means his parents would give him hell. He noted to himself to go on one of those rides afterward. "And that's not the best part."

"What is it then?" Seras said sounding excited, making Alucard grin.

"The running!" He replied in a heartbeat." when I am on my horse while going full speed I feel this...Rush going through me, this excitement. it's like I'm going so fast while everyone around me is so slow, that no one can touch me...that I'm free."

"That sounds so wonderful." Seras said with a sigh. "I wish someday I could go on a horse ride too."

Alucard chocked on a fruit bite that made him cough rapidly. What seras said not only surprised and shocked him but also made him want to laugh. An image of the golden tree riding a horse made him laugh. He was laughing so hard that he did not notice how the tree's branches dropped in a way that if anyone saw it they would say that the tree was dying. But in reality, Seras was sad and Alucard did not notice it as he continued to laugh. When he did not stop Seras started to get angry, she raised one of her branches that had one fruit and swung it so fast that the fruit flew from the branch and hit the back of Alucard's head making him cease his laughter.

"It's not funny!" Seras shouted at him but Alucard could hear behind that anger a hint of sadness. He turned to look back at Seras while rubbing the back of his head.

"On the contrary it is funny." he said still chuckling. "A tree riding a horse."

"I AM NOT A TREE!" She yelled making the ground beneath him shake. Feeling panic Alucard quickly stood from his sitting place beneath the tree and stepped away from it.

One thing clear that Alucard learned from not only his teachers but also his father's lessons, is that never EVER mess with a magical being that you know nothing of its true power no matter how weak or simple it seems to your eyes. Now Alucard wouldn't care about such warnings for it was not the first one, they always warn him about many things.

They warned him about how being rude to a royalty member of another kingdom may lead to a war, They warned him that if he acted as "Foolish" or as "Childish" as he does in the castle in front of his people he would lose their respect and so on. He did not care for any of those warnings for they did not matter. However, when his father showed him a big and ugly looking scar on his back, That was caused by a werewolf that his father provoked in his ignorant youth, he decided to hold on to that warning. His father told him that the only reason he showed him the scare and told him the story is because he learned the hard way to NEVER mess with magical beings. So Alucard stood there his hand holding the handle of his sword ready to fight if he needed to. The shaking stops and so does his hand from unsheathing his sword. The branches of the tree dropped again in such a sad manner.

"I'm not..." Seras whispered.

Hearing how her voice was full of sadness made Alucard feel guilty and that was very rare for him. To get rid of that feeling he needs to fix whatever damage he had done towards the Golden Tree, besides Alucard was never the kind of man to bite the hand that helped him...or maybe, in this case, the branch that helped him. He let go of his sword, stood properly and cleared his throat.

"I am sorry Seras… for hurting your feelings…" He called calmly. " But…What do you mean when you say that you are not a tree?"

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this new chapter. The next chapter would be all about Alucard!**

**Bye!...Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**Here is the new chapter!**

* * *

Seras did not reply to his question and became silent and still, as if she was a real tree, the only thing was moving was her leaves against the wind. Alucard opened his mouth to speak only for him to be cut off when he felt the ground shake again. From how the branches were still dropped in a sad manner he knew it wasn't from her anger. The sound of snapping caught his attention, he turned his head around and saw that the narrowed gap that he had come from has stretched out into a clear path, a carriage could go through it and there will still be enough room from around it. When the shaken stopped, Alucard turned to look at Seras, her branches were up again as he found her.

"That path will lead you straight out of the forest." She said in a nonchalant tone.

Alucard's eyes widened slightly at the tone, making him unsure if this was the same being that he was talking to a moment ago.

"Go… and never come here again."

"What?" Alucard was talking it back by that.

"Just go." Seras tried trying to shake him off. "Didn't you want to go back home, now go."

"Now, wait here a second."

"**GO!**"

Seras's voiced boomed making the ground beneath him shake that he almost fell to the ground. Alucard groaned in annoyance in not only her but also himself, he already figured out that she was sensitive but he didn't know what level of sensitivity did she hold. He shocks his head seeing that there is no use to try and fix things since Seras was angry. Alucard stood up again, dusted himself and decided to leave to not risk angering her any further.

"I will leave… But I will come back." He stated but before leaving he said. "I still wish to know more about you."

Seras did not reply but her branches slowly stood up again from their previous sad like state. Alucard took that as a sign that he will be able to come back here. Hopefully, it would be easier next time.

"I'm sorry to have upset you, I will see you next time." He said with a bow as he left to the open path.

* * *

As Alucard walked forward, he noticed that he almost reached the end of the forest. He looked over his shoulders and noticed how the trees that moved away to clear his path are slowly returning back to their previous place and position. He knew it was Seras's doing, which made him wonder, was the entire forest enchanted?

"Master Alucard!" Someone called pulling him out of his thoughts. He saw that it was his servants that he left behind to chase after the doe. He totally forgot about them.

"We were very worried about you."

"The night is falling, we were about to go in after you."

"Well, I am here now so let us go back." Alucard said brushing their words away.

The 4 men didn't seem phased by their master's words since it was his nature and they are used to it. one of them brought Alucard's horse for him to ride and then the 4 men followed. As they made their way back one of the men was curious about something.

"Weren't you able to hunt down the doe master?" The same man who was the one who scared the pack in the first place asked without thinking making the rest 3 turn their head sharply at him with angry glares. _Didn't he cause enough trouble for today?_

"No, it slipped between a narrowed path I couldn't follow." Alucard answered calmly, surprising the 3 men. Their master would have gone for the head of someone who pointed out him failing at something but for him to answer in such a way that had no hint of anger or malic, truly amazed them.

However, what they did not know was that Alucard's mind was occupied by something that was more important than a stupid doe. His mind was filled with questions of the Golden tree, of Seras. Now Alucard hated many things, but one of the most things that he hated is when he is faced with a mystery that he didn't know the full story of it…yet. He already intended to come back next time to the forest after a few days, he wanted Seras to not only calm but to also miss his company so that the next time she meets him she should greet him… and maybe be willing to talk about how she existed. All he has to do is play his cards right but for now, all he has to do is play the waiting game.

"We are near." One of the men said pulling him back. he looked up and saw the gates of the castle that he and his parents were staying in for now come to view.

Alucard sighed through his nose. He remembered that he came back empty-handed and now he needs to prepare himself for a lashing.

* * *

"Welcome back young prince, I hope your hunt was enjoyable."

Alucard heard the greeting the moment he entered the throne hall. He looked up only to be met with the nonchalant look of his mother, his father's look of disappointment and King Henry's friendly smile, Without a doubt, it was the kind king who greeted him.

"It was thank you." Alucard replied with a bow.

"From your raged appearance I could tell it was a failed one…as usual." Alucard's father, king Vlad, commented in a cold manner.

Alucard knew that his father wanted for his words to hurt him, hoping that one day those harsh words would knock some sense into him but what he doesn't know is that his words did indeed bother Alucard but not in a way that would hurt his feelings, whenever Alucard heard his father's harsh comment it would fuel him to do more, to try and prove his words wrong. However, like this day his comments were not without reason.

_"You could win the fight but not the war old man."_

Alucard thought to himself as he made his way to where his parents and King Henry was standing. King Henry turned his head to his father and gave him a displeased look.

"Now Vlad I don't think that's a nice thing to say." Said King Henry defending Alucard.

"No, it's alright Your majesty." Said Alucard stopping the king.

When Alucard first came here a met King Henry, he first thought that the king was one of those naive idiots who think the world is all rainbows and love but after he spent more time with him he noted that the king wasn't stopped, he was just a very kind king. And because of that Alucard doesn't want him to interfere with his and his father's passive-aggressive fights in fear of him getting something thrown to him by accident. Alucard gave a polite smile to the king.

"My father is right, my hunt was a failure, I wasn't able to hunt a simple doe." He admitted. "But I won't say that it wasn't a fruitless journey."

"Is that so?... And what were the fruits of this...hunt" Asked his father who rose his brow in question, but Alucard still had that fake polite smile.

"I learned something." Alucard answered simply, and from the way his father's brow furrowed, he was displeased by his answer. Unlike King Henry who had a wide smile.

"That's good to hear!" Exclaimed the king trying to change the tense atmosphere. He turned to Alucard. "You know Alucard, I always say that mistakes are only mistakes when you don't learn from them, otherwise they are lessons."

"Those are very wise words, your majesty." Said Alucard who was honestly impressed by the old King's words, but from his father's frown, he could tell that he didn't share King Henry's Point of view. Alucard bowed down to the king and his parents.

"I would like to set stay but I'm I am afraid the hunt had left me quite tired and I must retire for the evening." He said excusing himself.

"Of course." Said King Henry, but his father has only bothered with a simple nod, probably just wanted him out of his sight.

"Don't you want to stay for dinner with us." Said his mother with concern. "You have been out early and didn't have anything to eat."

Alucard just smiled at his mother.

"I had delicious fruit on my trip so I'm quite full." He then leaned forward to kiss his mother's forehead which earned him a smile from her.

Alucard gave one last bow before leaving the throne room for his private room that was provided by King Henry to bonder over The golden tree. The three royalties were left alone once again to talk among themselves. Vlad turned to his friend his features softened.

"My friend, Are you sure of what you are deciding?" King Vlad began. "After all giving up the entire kingdom for another is not something as giving a horse or a sword."

King Henry's smile didn't flatten but his eyes showed sadness.

"I know." He admitted. "But I can't leave my kingdom in the hands of my wife."

"Don't talk as if you are gonna die tomorrow." Said Queen Camelia with furrowed brows which almost matched her husband's.

Years ago, Before Vlad became king, His greedy father waged a war on Henry's kingdom taking the opportunity of him being a new king to bring him down. Vlad had voiced his disapproval to his father that they didn't need to concur any new lands and they should try to befriend them to get them to their side but he was ignored. However, to his luck, his father died before he was able to destroy Victoria's kingdom and the first order he gave as a king was to retreat all their soldiers and stretch a hand of friendship to the kingdom. And that was the start of a friendship between the two young kings, their friendship lasted for years, even his wife considers him as a dear friend, though both of them can't say the same thing for his second wife. When they learned about his first wife they wished if they had known her before her unfortunate…excusion.

"Yes." Agreed Vlad before giving his best playful smile. "And besides you are making me feel bad about my own age if you kept talking like that."

King Henry gave a chuckle at that. Vlad was older than henry by a few years, yet he looked healthier than him. Vlad was a well-built man, even after the war was over he didn't stop training, his dark hair which had lines of gray was brushed back showing his sharp features and his slightly tanned skin, his eyes were dark brown almost black and had a goatee that matched his hair. The Camelia was also beautiful, she had a raven black hair that was held up in a bun, her skin was pale but had few wrinkles from age, her eyes were sharp green that if she glared at anyone they would be intimidated, but also show great kindness if wanted. However, Unlike them, Henry didn't grow up as beautiful. It's true he was younger than Vlad but his appearance said otherwise. His once dark brown hair almost entirely turned to white, he grew a beard and a mustache but they were just as white. After the war henry gave up on training, which caused him to gain weight, which also made him shorter than Vladcombined knows that his appearance was caused by his depression over the loss of the love of his life which made him wonder if he hadn't been so hasty if his wife was still by his side would he have ended up in such a state?

Henry looked up to both his friends, noting how Alucard got his father's sharp features but his mother's beauty. He couldn't help but wonder if his Madison has giving birth to a healthy child would they have grown up to look more like him or her? would they have a combined beauty from both parents like Alucard?... Would they be a boy or a girl? So many questions invaded his mind but he stopped himself for if he continued thinking he might end up crying right then and there.

"What do you mean that you can't leave your kingdom to the queen?" Asked Camilia.

"Rip doesn't have the ability to run a simple Village let alone a kingdom." He said with full honesty. "But it's not her that I fear my kingdom from…"

He paused looking around as if expecting an eye to be hovering somewhere watching him.

Vlad and Camelia raised a brow in confusion at the man's odd behavior.

"From who?" Asked Vlad in almost a hushed tone.

"It's her guardian Zorin that I fear."

Both Vlad and Camelia exchanged a look of understanding. They remembered the first time they met Zorin, the moment their eyes fill on her they knew she was bad news, and now their fears were confirmed.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and more will come.**

**Bye!...Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**I am so sorry for the late wait!... I was on a family vacation, then got sick and now school has started so I am in chains again!**

**But I am back now and hopefully, I don't get distracted again.**

* * *

A week had passed since Alucard's encounter with The golden tree named Seras, through that week he was tempted to go and see the tree again but he had to hold himself back each time, he wanted Seras to yearn for his company that she would do anything to keep it. She seemed desperate for company and he intends on using that fact.

That morning Alucard didn't wait for a servant to wake him, he jumped out of bed and quickly started changing for the day. When a servant did show up to wake the young prince, as usual, he jumped back in surprise, for before he could even reach the double doors they were swung open by Alucard then ran pass the servant without saying a word. Alucard was planning to spend the entire day until sundown with, he needed to make sure that no one goes with him just so he can make sure that wouldn't have to think of anyone waiting for him outside the forest like last time, and also in case something enchanted happens while he is there. Seras was a secret that he wished to share with no one. Alucard was pulled out of his thought when he heard someone call him.

"Good morning Alucard."

Alucard looked up to see King Henry and clinging to him was his wife Rip who was glaring at him. Seeing her almost ruined his good mood.

"And a good morning to you too your majesty." He said bowing slightly with a smile ignoring the dark-haired women.

"I see you are in a good mood today." Said the king with a smile.

Alucard didn't fail to see how the queen was tugging at her husband's arm to make him keep walking, she actually didn't bother to hide it. like his parents, Alucard despised the queen from the moment he met her, he always wondered how a kind king like him would have such a spoiled woman for a wife and from what his mother told him she was also reckless and cocky because should try to fight with other nobles and royalties which almost resulted to either a rebel act or even war. The only reason none of those happened was because the people she provoked respected the king greatly and always overlooked his childish queen acts and so well Alucard who kept a polite smile as he talked to the king.

"is it really that obvious?" He asked with a raised brow.

"It is!" exclaimed the king with a delightful chuckle. "You seem to have been restless these past few days but look at you now!... Up and early even before your parents."

"Henryyyyy!" Whined Queen Rip as she tugged harder on her husband's sleeve. Alucard cringed at her voice and was amazed at how strong the fabric was. "Let us go and eat already!... I am hungry!"

Alucard fought the urge to roll his eyes and frown in annoyance, every time he met with the so-called queen his admiration for the king's patient and kind self grew and grew.

_"What does he see in that woman to choose her for a queen… or even for a wife?"_

The king patted his wife's hand to comfort her and reduce her anger, which seemed to work a little by how she stopped tugging at his clothes but she still had that awful frown on her face.

"My dear, why don't you go before me to the dining room." He said gently and when she was about to protest the king continued. "You can make sure that they have what you asked for, in the way you wanted."

That seems to calm her and then she reluctantly let go of him but before she could leave to the dining room she turned to glare hatefully at Alucard.

"You ruined our morning walk!" she spat before turning on her heel and walked away when she was far enough the king let out a deep sigh.

"I am deeply sorry about her Alucard, she just isn't what you call a 'Morning person'." King Henry said in a joking manner, he was smiling but Alucard can tell that the king was hiding another remotion behind it but he couldn't tell what it was. Taking that chance of his parents being absent Alucard went for it.

"Your majesty, I have a bold question to ask but I am afraid I might offend you with it." He said as he lowered his head. The king furrowed his brows in bewilderment.

"My boy, I have known you since you were but a little boy, I see you as my own flesh and blood, and I doubt that there is anything you could say that would upset me with you…So don't be afraid and ask you a question." The king said in a manner that fits a father, which made him even more confident to ask. Alucard raised his head and looked King henry dead in the eyes.

"You, your majesty, are one of the kindest and respectable men I had the honor to met and consider as a family member." Alucard said sincerely. "Many good people would have been more than ready to be by your side and make you happy… So please forgive me when I ask….Why _her_?"

Alucard said the last part holding back the disgust in his voice while pointing at the same direction that Rip had walked through. The king's eyes slightly widened at the blunt question, it is known that those who insult any member of the royal family gets a heavy punishment, some even lead to death and for Alucard to say such thing about the queen to the king's face was either a very stupid move or a brave one. To Alucard's relife, King Henry didn't seem offended by what he said so he wouldn't have to worry about getting in trouble with his parents. However, The king did show another emotion, and that was of deep sorrow its as if he was going to cry any minute now. Alucard almost regretted asking the king such a question, from his reaction he could tell that it was a sensitive subject.

"I am deeply sorry your majesty!" Quickly apologized Alucard bowing his head. "I did not mean to-"

The king raised his hand up stopping the young prince from saying any more. When Alucard looked up he saw that the king had his usual big happy smile again, which made Alucard feel uneasy.

"I didn't mean to keep you for so long, even though you were in a hurry, my apologies young prince." The king said with a chuckle.

The way he looked and spoke was the same since the very first day he met him when he was just a brat. Was he always in such pain? Is everything that Alucard knows of the king is just a façade? If so, what was he hiding?. He then realized how he doesn't know a lot of the king's past. Is it something to do with that woman? Do his parents know? If they do why did they never tell him? So many questions he wanted answers to, but they weren't a priority, his first priority now is to find out more of the golden tree, as for the king he could always either ask his parents or snoop around the servants. Ignoring his curiosity for the king's past, for now, Alucard decided to play along with the act and nodded to the king in understanding before leaving.

King Henry watched as Alucard almost ran through the halls to who knows where.

"It's probably something that has to do with a girl." Said the king to himself before laughing. "Young love what a beautiful thing."

He walked the opposite side towards the dining room, ignoring the feel of how wet his cheeks felt.

"I just hope he treats her better than how I have done for you, my love."

* * *

Alucard was in the same spot where Seras's path was. He got off his horse then tied his leash to a nearby tree before walking around to see if there was a chance that her little trick made a path big enough for him and his horse to walk through to her but unfortunately the path was still as narrowed as the day he chased that doe if not more. He let out a long sigh of frustration after was felt like forever of searching, then an idea came to him, it would make him feel and look stupid, which made him relieved that he decided to come here alone. Alucard looked around to make sure that he was alone, seeing only his hoarse eating the grass before turning back to the trees.

"Seras!" He called loudly scaring some birds and animals that were nearby but he ignored them. "I came back as promised!... So make a path so I can come through easily like last time."

He waited and waited, but nothing happened. Alucard bit his tongue doing his best not to shout out curses and threats like last time, he was becoming impatient. It was ironic how a few days ago he was trapped in these woods unable to get out and now he wants to go back in. Alucard shocks his head as he made his way back to sit beside his horse who seemed to get bored by justing standing there so he was set as well. His horse was a pitch-black stallion that he named 'Caturix' after a Celtic god of war. Caturix must have sensed his master's distress because he started to nudge Alucard forward to stand up and try again, but was ignored, which frustrated the horse making him neigh loudly before pushing Alucard again but this time putting all his strength into knocking his master to the side. Alucard let out a gasp as he fell to the side.

"What is your problem!?" He demanded angerly earning another loud neigh from the horse as he motioned forward to where Alucard was standing a moment ago calling for Seras.

Alucard understood what his horse was trying to say but he didn't want to just stand around shouting like an idiot, even if there wasn't anyone around he still felt like humiliated. Alucard sat back down straight again then nudged Caturix's head gently as a form of revenge but then petted him. He sat there for a while thinking of what to do or say next, he was half tempted to just leave and try again tomorrow, an idea then struck him. Alucard quickly untied Caturix's leash who stood up after his master and road him, then let out a fake sigh of disappointment.

"Let us go Caturix." He began his voice getting a bit louder. "Even though I brought you with me all this way to meet a friend of mine…from what she had told me she had never seen a horse before and for you to be the first one would probably be quite the treat."

Alucard was moving ever so slowly as he said all those things waiting for any sign that Seras was falling for his temptation, and his sign showed or at least he hoped it was a sign, the leaves from around him were slightly moving and he doesn't feel any wind from around him so he kept going.

"She is a tree actually, with the sweetest fruits I have ever eaten, you would have liked them. maybe she would also like to feed you straight from her branch, maybe pet you or play with you as well…too bad…" The leaves started to move more, Alucard smirked as he added. "She will probably continue ignoring us even if we came back again, so we should just give up already and go hom-"

Suddenly the trees behind him started to move as the ground slightly shook, the act startled Caturix who moved backward and was preparing to run to escape any danger with his master but then Alucard patted the side of his neck to assure him that there was no danger. Trusting his master Caturix stood still. When the shaking had stopped there was a pathway like the one that Seras had made before but this one was smaller than the one before, enough for his Caturix to move in freely.

"Would you look at that, I guess I was wrong." Alucard said as he grinned victoriously.

As he made his way to the lake Alucard fought the urge to make Caturix run so that he can get there faster, he had to admit he was excited. It's not every day that you met an enchanted golden tree that can talk and also the idea of only him knowing of such a being gave him a sense of power, that he can reach and maybe in the future even control. He shocks his head from such thoughts, he was becoming greedy again and if he learned from his mistakes every time he got greedy it never ended well for him so, for now, he will only focus on becoming Seras's friend. Having as a friend is also a form of control…right?. When the lake's blue water came into view he quickly started to fix himself, smoothing his hair, fixing his clothes and keeping and setting straight. He grinned when he saw the Golden tree, it was as he left her, not that trees change overnight but Seras was magic so who knows. When he got close enough he stopped and got off his horse.

"Good morning Seras." Alucard greeted gently.

There was a pause for a moment before she answered.

"…Good morning." She said in a low defeated voice. Alucard acted as if he didn't notice it.

"How are you today Seras?" He asked as if he was asking an old friend.

"I…I….I'm well…umm…Th…thank you for asking." She stuttered sounding surprised by the question because it was the first time someone asked her that which made her happy.

Alucard stood there with a smile and said nothing as if he was waiting for something, but Seras didn't know what. Did he want something from her?

"Aren't you going to ask me in return how am I doing?" He asked. He didn't actually care but he wanted to tease her. "I mean…I week ago you called me a rude person and here you are…"

Seras's branches tensed at his words, then started to move around nervously as if she was trying to think of something to say.

"I'm sorry!... How are you today!?" She said quickly in an almost comical way making Alucard let out laughter he was holding back. "Don't laugh!"

His laughter quieted down not wanting to upset her and risk being shut out again.

"I was just joking Seras." He assured. "I don't really care about those kinds of formalities, I just wanted to get back at you for calling me rude…"

"What does…' Get back at' mean?" She asked innocently. Her question made Alucard remember that he was talking to a child-like being.

"'Get back at' someone is like a form of playful kind of revenge." He explained. "No one gets hurt from it…remember when I punished you and you returned it by hitting me with one of your branches? … It's kind of the same thing."

"But…I wasn't being playful when I did that." She said confused.

"Well…getting back at someone can go two ways, playful or hurtful." He continued. "That time it was hurtful…but this time it was playful, like how friends do."

"F…friends?" She stuttered obviously surprised but her tone was happy. "You… you think of me as a friend?"

Alucard smirked he finally had her.

"Of course I do, why do you think I brought my horse with me if not for you to play with since you said you never saw one before."

He turned his head to where Caturix was grassing then bought his fingers on his mouth to let out a high whistle sound that caught the black horse's attention. Hie ears twitched recognizing that his master was calling, Caturix abandoned his meal to run to where his master stood. Alucard petted him for being obedient and then brought him closer to Seras. The prince expected that his horse would be the one to back away in fear but didn't expect to see the golden tree's leave slowly move away as if wanting to run away.

"Don't be afraid Seras he won't harm you." He assured. "Think of him as one of those animals you see in woods that pass you by."

The golden tree was shifting around clearly anxious on what to do next, after a moment of silence Seras finally made a move. She extended one of her branches that had one golden fruit hanging from it, offering it to the horse. Caturix was hesitant at first, he moved forward and started sniffing the fruit before giving and took a bite from it. His reaction was like Alucard's when he first tasted the sweet fruit he started to devour it fast, which made Seras flinch and pulled her branch away when he almost finished his meal.

"I thought he was going to eat my branch along with the fruit." She said making Alucard laugh at her words.

Seras didn't understand why Alucard was laughing at first before slowly joining him. When their laughter died down Seras reached another branch that had more than one fruit to the horse again, which he gladly took without hesitation this time. Seras took the chance to reach another branch from around the horse to touch him.

"This is amazing…" she said quietly not wanting to scare the horse.

"Yes, Caturix is a magnificent stallion isn't he?"

"Caturix?... Why did you name him such a weird name?"

"I named him after a war god I read about once."

"Oh..!"

* * *

**Sorry that this was such a boring chapter and a short one too!...but I promise that the next chapter will be more exciting!**

**See you next time!**

**Bye!...Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**Thank you so much guys for the positive and fun reviews!**

**And I am sorry for the delay. Lately, everything is chaotic with what is going on in this world. I'm not good with words so what I want to say is, I hope every one of you is safe.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Weeks have passed since the day Alucard and Seras became friends. Every day when he wakes up he'd immediately prepare himself to go and meet the golden tree, his parents, of course, were suspicious of his actions. They would ask him where does he go and his answers at first were how he was going hunting alone, but then started saying that he was going on walks. They at first didn't care or pay much attention to him, letting him do what he was doing as long as he didn't cause any trouble. However, King Henry would give hints on how Alucard's mood changes every time he comes back, that it might be a because of a girl. At the idea that their son's good mood might be caused by a girl made them both excited, unlike her husband who acted as if he didn't care, queen camelia's excitement showed. She would always ask Alucard where he was going?... was he meeting someone?... did he find someone interesting?... and would always remind him how they wouldn't mind if he liked a commoner. But Alucard would always dodge the question and say that he was meeting no one.

King Vlad's relationship with his son maybe not as strong as his wife with him but he still knows his son very well and he knows that his son is a big fat liar. Because of that, he would send men after Alucard every time he goes on one of his "Walks", just so see if he was indeed meeting a girl as Henry had said. But every time they would return empty-handed and they all would say the same thing.

_"We followed him into the forest, but the moment we got close he would just…disappear."_

That answer was not enough and he kept sending men after him but they all came back with the same answer.

Now they were sitting together on the dinner table, both kings, their wives, and the prince, having dinner peacefully. Well, it would have been peacefully if Queen Rip would stop complaining every second about something trivial or make whatever everyone was talking about herself no matter how many times poor King Henry tried to change the subject, through that both Vlad and Camelia kept their eyes on Alucard and saw how he would only eat a bite every few minutes as if he was already full and doesn't desire to eat but that wasn't what caught their attention, what really caught their attention was how he was lost in thought and had a faint smile on his face. The couple exchanged a look with each other making sure if the other is seeing what they were seeing, Camelia gave her husband a look then looked back to their son then back at him, gesturing for him to talk, Vlad sighed before turning to Henry who sat at the end of the table trying his best to block Rip's ranting.

"My dear friend," He called cutting off whatever Rip was saying earning a harsh glare from her and Henry's full attention with a smile. Alucard was also pulled from his thoughts and looked up to his father.

"I would like to thank you again for your hospitality." He began. "The time me and my family had spent here with you was truly enjoyable."

Vlad noticed how Alucard looked confused at his words but paid him no mind. Henry laughed.

"I am very happy to hear that my friend." He replied. "Though I must admit I am truly sad that you would leave already, can't I tempt you to stay longer?"

Before Vlad could reply, the screech of a chair filled the dining room as Alucard stood from his place.

"Where are leaving!?" He asked loudly, obviously shocked by the news. Everyone was taken back by the Prince's action but not his father.

"Yes, we are." He answered calmly. "We will be leaving in 3 days from now. If you were around instead of sneaking out to who knows where you would have known."

"But we can't leave!" Exclaimed Alucard as he slammed his hand on the table.

"And why is that?"

"Because I finally have-" Alucard quickly caught his tongue before saying anything about Seras, but it seems that what he said was enough to almost expose him.

"Because?" His father repeated with a raised brow, wanting Alucard to finish that sentence.

Both King Henry and Queen Camelia were slightly leaning forward, waiting eagerly with sparks in their eyes for Alucard to say that he has someone special here. Except for Queen Rip who seemed annoyed as she watched this whole scene with her arms crossed as she leaned backward in her chair. Alucard scanned everyone in the room, he knew what his mother and the king were expecting, by god even the servants had the same expression which didn't make it any better. His eyes then looked back at his father as he tried to come up with a lie.

"Because I finally have…" he repeated. "Freedom."

He could see how most people in the room slouched in disappointment, including his mother and the king but he didn't care.

"Are you saying that you have no freedom in your own home and birthplace?" Vlad questioned with narrowed eyes.

"No, of course not!" Alucard quickly said. "It's just back there I will have to go back to my studies, making appearances in parties I hate to people I care not about, and also….my preparation to be king….that alone is a lot of stress."

Camelia look softened at her son's words but said nothing. She knew all that tired her son greatly but they are necessary for him to become a better man and king, for himself and his people.

"And I am willing to do all that without complaining or running and give effort through them." He stated surprising both his parents. " I won't run, I will even…. I will even…"

Alucard started and looked down at his hands trying of something else when his father spoke.

"You will even meet the women your mother picks for and choose one of them to be your wife?"

"Vlad!" Exclaimed Camelia at her husband, who looked unphased by her.

Alucard tensed at his father's words and looked up to him and saw that there was no hint of this being a joke or a test. The room was dead silent and Alucard didn't need to look around to know that all eyes were on him again, waiting eagerly for his answer. At that moment Seras popped into his head, the time he spent with her, how he enjoyed every second of it, and the idea of the next few days being probably the last time he sees her made him…ache. He let out a defeated sigh.

"If it means I get to spend more time here... then Yes." He answered with confidence. If he only has limited time to be with Seras then he will make the most of it.

"Then it is a deal." Said his father nonchalantly.

Without saying another word, Alucard gave his father one last glare before exiting the room, his mother tried to call him but his father stopped her. When the doors were closed the room became silent again, but the silence was short-lived as Rip broke it with a burst of loud laughter. Everyone in the room turned to her with an annoyed look, the royal couple, however, gave her a hateful glare. King Henry, of course, saw all that and turned to his wife.

"Rip, stop it!" He said in a harsh tone, she laughed more ignoring her husband's command before finally noticing the atmosphere and her laughter died down.

"What?" She said with a mocking grin as she turned to the couple.

Vlad and Camelia said nothing as they continued to glare at the insensitive woman. Camelia gave her husband's arm a gentle squeeze indicating that she wanted to get out of here before she does something that she will regret later. Taking the hint, Vlad stood up from his place and his wife following after him.

"We will excuse ourselves for the night." Said Vlad as he started to walk away with Camelia's arm hooked to his.

"Vlad!" Henry called as he too stood up from his chair.

He was feeling guilty to make his dear friends feel ridiculed and embarrassed for Rip's action. Vlad looked back to his friend.

"We will continue our talk tomorrow…" He then glanced to Rip then back to Henry. "In private"

He then turned back and continued walking, leaving Henry and Rip alone. Henry turned to give Rip a harsh look, which didn't phase Rip as she continued to eat happily.

"Why did you do that?" He asked calmly but the anger under his voice was clear. Rip looked up to him with a simple smile.

"Because it was funny." She answered as if it obvious. "These two always looked down on me and acted as if they were the perfect family, But look at them now!"

Rip laughed some more as she remembered the scene that had just occurred. Henry rubbed the bridge of his nose to try and calm his headache, he then started to make his way out of the dining room, at that Rip stopped laughing.

"Where are you going!?" She asked loudly as she stood up from her chair.

"I am going to fix what you have broken…" He said harshly ignoring her and before he exited the room he gave her one last glance. "Again!"

Rip's eyes widened in shock at what she had just heard, Henry had never raised his voice at her, he may have voiced his displeasure once in a while and he would do it oh so gently to not upset her but to raise his voice like that, at _**Her**_ for _**Them**_. Rip gritted her teeth and let out a scream of anger, scaring the servants that were still in the room with her, before swiping her arms across the table making the plates of food and goblets with drinks fall to the floor. She did not stop there. She turned her head and glared at the spot where the royal couple was setting and matched to it and threw their food and drinks to the floor as well then knocked their chairs over and started stomping over them till they broke. Through that entire scene, none of the servants dared to come near her in order to stop her or calm her, for they were terrified of what she would do to them. after all, there were open places to work in the castle, not for the lack of servants but because she either drove them away or because she almost or did hurt them.

When Rip finally calmed from her tantrum she turned her head sharply to one of the maids who jumped when her dark blue eyes met theirs.

"YOU!" Screamed Rip as she pointed her finger at the maid, then to the spot in front of her. "COME HERE NOW!"

The maid quickly ran to the Queen learning from watching other poor maids that speed walking was not an option. When she stood a few feet in front of her she kept her head down and bowed slightly to her.

"Yes, your highness?" she said timidly.

"Where is Zorin?" Rip asked after she calmed a little, but her face was still red.

"Oh…The witch is in-"

The poor maid didn't get to finish when she was cut off by a slap from Rip that made her lose her balance and fall to the floor with a scream of pain. The other maids and servants in the room wanted to help her but one glare from Rip stopped them, she turned back to the maid and kicked her in the stomach.

"You disrespectful harlot!" Sneered Rip as she gave her one more kick. "How dare you speak of my guardian in such a way!... She is the king's right hand!... The reason why this damned kingdom is still standing!... She holds a rank that is equal to the king!"

When Rip Finally stopped the maid was crying on the floor, but that didn't phase her. Without saying anything else she left deciding to find Zorin herself. The moment she left all the servants and the maid came to aid the fallen maid.

* * *

The next morning came and Alucard was making his way to Seras on Caturix's back, but unlike the previous days, he lacked excitement. He was contemplating about going to Seras and tell her… "The News". He let out a deep sigh when he remembered the conversation he had with his parents a few hours ago.

_"2 months." Said his father. "I will give you 2 months then when the time comes you will return home and do all that you have promised me and your mother."_

_The family of three sat together in one as servants came in and out of the room carrying luggage to a carriage that was prepared for King Vlad and Queen Camelia for their travel back to their Kingdom._

_"Vlad…" Camelia interrupted. "I will be lying if I said that I am not happy that Alucard is finally accepting to study properly and find a wife…to have it in such way is-"_

_"He was the one who offered to do all that in exchange for something." He said cutting off his wife. "Before he becomes a King Alucard needs to learn many things… One of them is to never go back on his word."_

Through the entire "Conversation" Alucard stayed silence as his parents started to tell him of what he should and should not do while staying under King Henry and what to expect when he returns home, that if this going to be his last days of freedom he should get the most of it.

When Alucard reached the forest he didn't need to call Seras as the trees started to part on their own making a path for both him and Caturix. Instead of rushing in he took his time walking in calmly, wanting to have more time to think on what to tell Seras, how to tell her that he was going to leave and maybe not come back. He couldn't help but smile at the idea of how strong Seras cane be, yet still is so sensitive and fragile. The smile was quickly replaced with a frown, Alucard was taught to be a heartless man in by his father so that he won't fall while making tough decisions. Now, however, Alucard is finding it very difficult to speak the words that might… No…It _will_ break the poor tree.

"Alucard!" The happy chirp of Seras pulled him out of his thoughts.

Alucard looked up and saw that he had already reached the large lake, he turned his head to the side and saw the golden tree. Her branches were moving around making some of the golden leaves fall, obviously excited for his arrival. He couldn't help but smile, he will miss that image a lot.

"Hello to you too Seras."

Before he could get off Caturix completely, the horse immediately ran closer to Seras causing Alucard to fall to the ground. Alucard looked up from the ground and saw that his horse was trying to reach one of Seras's fruits, Seras seemed to be also be surprised by his act because it took her a while to lower one of her branches that were full of fruits and offered to him. There was a moment of silence as Alucard stared with wide eyes at his once-loyal horse before Seras broke into loud laughter while Alucard just put his hand on his face and chuckled.

"Are you alright?" Seras asked between laughs.

"Yes…" He groaned his answer as he stood up, then walked closer to them.

"I guess Caturix is loyal to me now." Seras said as she lowered another branch with fruits to the dark horse.

"He is but a traitor." Replied Alucard as he glared playfully at his horse who didn't pay attention to him. "He will betray you too."

"Not as long as I feed him like this." She said as Caturix bit into another fruit causing Alucard to chuckle.

"I guess not."

Despite his smile, Alucard had a pained look in his eyes. He was going to miss these moments with her. Seras noticed his sadness.

"What is the matter?" She asked with a gentle voice. "Did something happen?"

Alucard thought for a moment again on how should he tell her and if he should wait first before doing so. If he told her at the end of the day before he left she might spend the night moping but if he told her now he might be able to comfort her, either way, he didn't know how would she react in the end, would she react negatively?... Will she cry?... Can trees even cry!?

"Alucard?"

He looked up and saw how one of her branches was ruffling his hair probably to get his attention and was pulled away when she did get it. Alucard took a deep breath, deciding to say it now and get on with it.

"Something did happen." He admitted. Having Seras's full attention. Caturic by now had decided that he had enough and was drinking from the clean water the Seras had conjured when they first met.

"Yes?" She said urging him to continue.

Not knowing how to break things gently, Alucard decided to tell Seras of everything that happened from the previous night with his parents and this morning. He hesitated to continue every time he saw her branches and few of her leaves fall as if she was withering away. it hurt him to see her in such state but Alucard knows that he has to tell her one way or another, so the better he tells her now so they can cherish what little time they had.

"Only 2 months?" She asked quietly the sadness clear in her voice.

"Yes." He answered. "After that, I will return home to study to become a king, like my father. But I can still try to visit."

"No, because you'll be too busy looking for a girl to marry."

Alucard bit his lower lip as he started to think, she wasn't wrong. He would be too busy studying and when that is done he will be looking for a woman to be a suitable wife and queen and even when _**That**_ is done he will be too busy looking after his people and possibly his family. If there was any chance for him to travel back here to meet Seras again, it will probably be after a few decades. He sighed as he massaged the bridge of his nose all that thinking was stressing him.

"What if I took you with me!?" He quickly said smiling as the idea. "I will not cut you down, I will simply bring people to dig around to not harm your roots and then strap you up and take you back to my kingdom."

"….No, I can't" She said after pausing for a moment.

"Why not?" His smile was gone at her answer. "I promise you that back in my kingdom we have wide place instead of this closed up area and-"

"No, Alucard you don't understand I _**Can't**_." He looked up to her confused. "On this earth… is where I died…where I lived again…I'm bound to it, I can not leave it, even if I wished it."

There was a moment of silence as Alucard processed what she had just said.

"What do you mean by **"Here is where I died?"** ?"

Seras, of course, didn't answer his question, the way her branches moved from side to inside told him that she was not ready to answer such a question and she that was uncomfortable. Alucard shook his head deciding to just drop it.

"Anyway, There is something else that I wish to tell you." He said changing the subject.

"What is it?" Seras branches dropped again thinking that it might be another bad news.

"Remember when we first met?" he asked. "How you saved me by giving me food and water and helped me by getting me out of here?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I wish to repay you for all that."

"Alucard…" She said with a chuckle. "You don't have to repay me for anything, it was the right things to do-"

"No." He said cutting her off. "I can't live with the idea of having a dept not paid, especially to someone…who I consider as a dear friend."

"Alucard-" Seras tried to argue but the prince didn't give her a chance.

"Alright, let's not say a debt more of a …parting gift?" He said more to himself at the idea. "Yes, a parting gift!"

"What's a parting gift?" Seras asked confused.

"A parting gift is something you give or do to someone who you may never see again, so they will always remember you by it." He explained.

Alucard was just using the 'Parting gift' idea, as an excuse to repay Seras by giving her something she might like so they would be even. He can't bear the idea of owning someone his life and not repay them, he was raised better.

"...there is nothing that I want…but…there might be a thing that you can do for me…"

"And what is it?"

Alucard was ready for whatever she might ask him to do. Cut the trees around her so that she can have a bigger space?... bring her animals as pets? …Make her known out there so that people after him might come and meet her? …Would she want a new friend? …Whatever it was Alucard will be prepared for anything…

"I want to see my father?"

But not that.

* * *

**Finally, this story is going somewhere!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter** **and I will see you in the next one!**

**Bye!...Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello!...Hello everyone!**

**I am back and I am so sorry for the delay, But I am back now and I promise to do my best and write the chapters for other stories. **

**Without further ado please enjoy!**

* * *

Alucard was laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head as he contemplated what happened today.

_"Your… Father?" He repeated._

_"Yes, My father." Said Seras. "If you truly want to repay me, then all I ask if you is to grant me my wish to see my father."_

_"You mean the person who put you here?" he asked confused._

_"NO NOT HER!" Seras exclaimed with such panic, her entire frame started to shake in what looked like fear causing her golden leaves and fruits to fall. "Don't bring her here!"_

_"Seras calm down!" Alucard called, but she doesn't seem to be listening, her fear consuming her. "I won't!... I will not bring her here!"_

_The shaking started to ease down so he continued. He walked towards her and placed his hand over the tree's trunk and gently started to rub it in an attempt to calm her, which seemed to work._

_"I will not bring her here to you, only your father." He said making Seras's shaking to stop. "I will only bring your father to you, I promise."_

_"Promise me?" She asked._

_"Promise." He repeated._

_After seras had calmed down he decided to finally ask her._

_"Who is your father?"_

_"The man who rules this kingdom is my father."_

Alucard let out a long tired sigh as he pondered over what had happened and what did he got himself into. How can King Henry be her father? Maybe she meant it as an expression? But the biggest question that bothered him is who was the person that made Seras so afraid? How did they hurt her to the level of making her shake in fear by only the thought of them?

"No…not 'Them'…" He muttered to himself. "…A woman…"

_"NO NOT HER!"_

Seras's cry echoed in his head. Who was she?... what did she do to Seras?... Did she use her?... Did she trick the tree?

_"I'M NOT A TREE!"_

He stood up from his bed when he remembered again. Seras had always insisted that she wasn't a tree and whenever he tried to ask her of what she meant she would dodge the question. Was Seras truly not a tree?... and if she was, Does that woman have anything to do with that fact?... Who was that woman that dared to harm Seras?... Will she be back if Alucard left?...

Yes, if he left then Seras would be all alone. He now has to worry not only about Seras being alone but also from the possibility of whoever that woman was to come around and hurt her again. He can't just leave like that now maybe he could ask his parents for a longer time? No, if he did that then his father would demand him come home the moment the letter reaches him. A knock on the door pulled him out of his thought.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, my boy." He heard King Henry's voice come from the other side of the door.

Alucard quickly jumped from his bed and ran to the door, when he opened it he saw the old king with a servant following him behind him with a moving tray full of delicious food and fruits and drinks. The young prince was surprised by that.

"Your majesty-" He was cut off.

"How many times have I told you to just call me Henry." The king said as he pushed on the door lightly wanting to come in, Alucard, of course, opened the door wide for the old king allowing him in with the tray of food following behind him. "Or you could just call me uncle, I would like that too."

The king added with a small chuckle as he sat on one of the chairs that surrounded the round table in the room. Alucard just stood and watched as the King instructed the servants to place the food and fruits on the end that's facing him then told them to leave after they finished, closing the door behind them.

"My boy, what are you doing just standing there?" The king called. "come here and eat."

Alucard walked to the table still stunned.

"Your high-"

"Don't make me repeat myself." The king interrupted again playfully.

"Henry…" He began earning a nod of approval to continue. "May I ask why did you take all that trouble to bring me food?"

"You didn't join us for dinner today." His brows furrowed. "And I know its because of Rip."

King Henry was right. After that Alucard had come back from his visit to Seras, he just wanted to set down and enjoy a meal with the king before retiring to bed but that queen made it hard for him with her snarky comments and attitude that just spoiled his appetite. He excused himself after that, the king had tried to make him stay but Alucard still left.

"No …" He lied. "I just didn't feel like eating."

"Don't lie to me boy." The king said in such a serious tone that surprised Alucard. "I am aware of my…wife's… effect on people and I know that she was the reason why you didn't eat today."

He then looked up to Alucard and gave him his usual smile.

"But I won't let my dear boy sleep with an empty stomach."

He gestured to the food across from him wanting Alucard to set and end and the sight of food plus the good company made the young prince remember how hungry he truly was. Not asking any more questions, Alucard sat and started eating. As he was eating his meal the king started a conversation with him which he enjoyed, there were laughs and heart to heart talk. It made Alucard remember a time that he once did enjoy such conversations with his father, but as he got older his father grew colder towards him.

"So tell me Alucard…" Said the king pulling him out of his thoughts. "What are your plans for the next 2 months?"

"Plans?" Repeated Alucard.

"Yes, don't you have any plans set already?" Asked the king with a raised brow.

Alucard then realized that the only plans he had were to spend his limited time with Seras. But the problem was he doesn't know HOW to spend that time.

"I… don't have any plans yet sir." He admitted.

"Well, that's no good!" Said the king. "You should go out there explore find new areas, learn new tricks or knowledge, Do everything a boy your age needs to do!"

Alucard just hummed in agreement as he stared at his plate blankly, then he remembered his promise for Seras. He looked up to the old king and thought carefully about what to say next.

"Actually, there is a place I always visited." He said earning the king's attention. "It's the place I have been going to in secret."

"Really now?"

The old king fixed his setting and turned fully to the Alucard with a spark in his eyes after all this was a big secret that he has been hiding from his parents and Alucard knew that.

"Yes…" He began. "It's a beautiful place that hasn't been touched by any human, clean and calm, but there is something even greater in it."

"And what is that?" The king asked as he unconsciously leaned forward to hear more.

"A tree." He answered.

"A tree?"

"A tree." Alucard repeated with a nod. The king just laughed lightly at his words

"And what is so special about this tree?" he asked as he kept listening.

"Well, I can't say a lot because I want you to see he- it!... in person." Alucard bit his tongue to not use the female pronouns. "But what I can say that it has the most delicious fruits you will ever eat."

"So there is more to that tree than simply delicious fruits?" The king asked with a raised brow still keeping his smile, Alucard returned the smile with a grin as he shrugged.

"You will have to see it and find out."

Henry laughed more enjoying the small game Alucard was playing before nodding.

"Very well, I will go with you."

As soon as these words left his mouth the door of Alucard's room burst open making both men jump in alert.

"I want to go as well." An annoying sound called.

At the door stood Rip who had a smirk on her face, enjoying the look of anger on Alucard's face.

"You won't." Said Alucard as calm as he could but the anger behind his voice was clear.

"And why not?" That voice was familiar that send shivers of disgust down Alucard's spine.

Walking inside the room behind Rip was the infamous court witch. Zorin, Even though she was speaking calmly with a smile Alucard could feel her green eyes drilling holes into him. From the first time he saw her, he found her odd, not only for her choice of clothing, which were black boots with grey pants, her top was dark green with no sleeves showing her slightly muscular arms but what Alucard guessed that she truly wanted to show was her right arm which was covered with black tattoos of weird symbols and words he never saw before and lastly a black cap hung behind her lazily.

"Because I wish to spend some alone time with the King." Said Alucard with his head most held high, most people fear this woman but he won't be one of them. "There is a private matter I wish to discuss with him."

"A matter that includes a mysterious tree?" Asked Zorin with a raised brow and a bored expression. Rip laughed at her words. Alucard's frown deepened at the realization that they had been listening in all this time.

"Anyway, the decision isn't for you to make…" She said as she made her way towards them, She stood Beside King Henry who was averting his eyes with a weary look. "It's the king's."

The king didn't say anything, he tried to but every time he opened his mouth to say something only close it again for having nothing to say. Zorin Placed her hand on the King's shoulder and gave a little squeeze, making him jump and look up to her.

"My king…" She began. "I think this little outing would is a great idea and should go along with it."

"R… Really?" The king stuttered surprised.

"Of course, The young prince said that the place was never touched by a human, so for you and Rip to go out to such a place will help you relax." She explained. At her words, any hope that was on the king's face was gone.

Alucard glared at the woman who just grinned at him. He looked back to the king who seemed defeated by the witch, which made him feel pity for the king.

_"Father was correct, this woman is dangerous. "_He thought to himself.

"Excuse me." Alucard muttered before standing up to leave. Rip blocked his way, forcing him to stop, He glared down at the wannabe queen and she just smirked back at him. Alucard has all the power to literally throw that woman to the side if not from the nearest window but he wasn't looking forward to starting a war between two close kingdoms over the corpse of someone who is below dog shit. "Move."

"Are you trying to order a queen around?" Asked Zorin in a challenging way. Oh, how he wished to unsheathe his sword right now.

With every ounce of patience he has, Alucard forced himself to show a fake smile and not give any hint of malice in his voice.

"I merely wish to retire to my room, it is late." He said calmly.

"You will leave." Answered the witch. "After you tell us where that place is."

There was a pause between the two, the tension was so great it can be cut with a knife.

"You know what?" Said Alucard with a furrowed brows and a fake confused look. "This is strange, but I don't seem to remember where that place is."

Zorin's eyes narrowed dangerously at the young prince as she made her way to stand beside him and hold his shoulder with her left hand. She then lifted her tattooed arm and opened her palm and slowly brought it closer to him, he looked at it suspiciously.

"We can fix that." She said with a grin.

Alucard kept his eyes on her palm that kept getting closer to him, he stared at it suspiciously. Then something happened that made his eyes widened in shock. In the middle of her palm, a glowing opened staring back at him. Alucard instinctively freed himself from her hold his hand clenching the handle of his sword ready to strike of she came any closer. Zorin was grinning at him, amused by his reaction. She stepped back hiding her tattooed arm under her cloak, Alucard as well took another step back not wanting to be near her anymore. He turned to the king who looked scared for the prince. he knew what Zorin was about to do.

"Excuse me." He muttered before exiting the room, not waiting for the king to say anything, not that he was going to.

He didn't even stop her and he _**knew**_ what she was about to do to him.

He knew that the King was under the control of the witch and the queen… but he never expected it to be this severe.

* * *

Alucard was pacing back and forth from the lake's edge only stopping a few times to stare at his watery reflection, his eyes full of thoughts. Behind him, Seras's branches were dropped in a sad manner. He had told her everything that had happened between him, the king, and how the witch and her ward who is the king's wife intruded on them and then demanded to join them. Also on how on his way her he had to go through a different road because he could feel eyes following him. he knew it was the witch. He turned on his heels to face Seras and the state that she was in troubled him because he felt guilty for not being able to give her the one thing she wanted.

"I know this wasn't the first thing you wanted to hear from me when I came back." He said as he walked up to her and placed his hand over her hoping that this small act of affection would comfort her.

She stayed silent for a long time, Alucard sighed at her silence but didn't blame her for it. He set down under her shade his back resting on her. He kept thinking about his next move. He can't take the king anymore because after last night's scene the witch and her daughter kept close to the king if the witch wasn't around the spoiled queen would be and if the queen wasn't around the witch would be there to "discuss" the matter of the kingdom. He can try sneaking him out from behind everyone's back. He would send a letter to him, telling him where to meet and when and they would leave together. Of course, he needs to make sure that the time he time was perfect, maybe late at night? The witch and the queen would be asleep then or at least not around for him to leave the castle undetected. Yes… that could work? He should set a plan, know the castle's corridors like the back of his hand, also learn who is serving the witch with loyalty and who is not, the last thing he wanted is a spy of hers telling her that he is up to something and then spoil everything forcing him to make another plan.

"Invite them."

Seras finally said breaking the silence and pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw that the branches had stood up straight that she wasn't sad anymore but he could tell that she wasn't happy either. He stood up to face the golden tree, he had a confused expression.

"Invite them?" He repeated.

"Yes, I don't mind if the others came with him." She said calmly.

"Seras, it won't be just the two of them." He started to explain. "They want to invite everyone from the court to join them, you won't have the time to be alone with him."

Seras stayed silent. he continued.

"You won't be able to talk to him, or let him know that you are…His daughter... "He said the last part almost awkwardly but he kept going. "Besides I don't know what will happen when they find out about you, they probably will try to come here every day and ruin the place-"

"Alucard." She cut him off earning his attention. "I don't mind."

Alucard opened his mouth to say something but Seras didn't give him the chance as she continued.

"I just want to at least be near him, even if it's just once. I don't care what happens next." She argues but Alucard shakes his head.

"No, I can bring him here to meet you and you will have a long talk-"

"Alucard!" Seras called sternly almost shouting, her branches ruffled causing a few leaves to fall. Alucard tensed at her voice and turned to her. Her voice then became gentle again. "I don't mind, my wish is to at least _see_ him even if it was once, even if he doesn't know who I am to him."

Alucard opened his mouth to argue but closed it. He wanted to give Seras the chance to talk to her father, even if he himself still doesn't understand how King Henry can be her father, but he never dwelled in the thought. With a defeated sigh Alucard looked back to Seras.

"Very well my friend." He said. "If that is what you wish."

"It is." Replyed Seras and from her voice Alucard can feel that if she had a face she would have a sad smile.

Sighing again Alucard stood in his place for a while. Silence filled the air except for the sound of the wind and the ruffled leaves.

"Well." He started breaking the silence. "If I am going to have to deal with those two again I want compensations."

"Compensation?" Seras repeated, clearly confused.

"Yes." He answered with a shrug. "Something you give to people when they have damage from-"

"I know what compensation is!" she grumbled at him. "Why do you think I need to give you compensation?"

"As I said because I will have to deal with those annoying women for you so you need to give me something." He explained, with a shrug. "I guess a couple of your fruits will do."

"You are dealing with those women because you **owe** me." She reminded him, she started to hide her branches that were filled with golden fruit. "And you are not getting any of my fruits so there."

Alucard couldn't help the grin that spread on his face. He always liked a good challenge. He ran towards Seras and jumped high enough to lock his arm around one of her visible branches, causing Seras to laugh.

"You really are stubborn." She stated.

"And you find that funny?" He asked as he tried to push his body to climb the branch.

"No, what is funny is that you think I will make it easy for you."

After she said that, her body started moving left and right causing Alucard to lose balance and almost fall but he kept his legs looked around the branch. Despite the movement, Alucard managed to climb back up. He laughed.

"Did you really think that you would have won that easily?" He said mockingly.

"It isn't over yet." Said Seras as she stopped her movement.

"It will be." Replied Alucard as he took this chance to climb his way inside the branches.

For a moment Alucard was mesmerized by how beautiful it was inside. Golden leaves surrounded him allowing only a few rays of sunlight to get through, which caused it to be bright enough that if Alucard didn't know better would have believed that he entered another world made of pure gold. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard rustling, And as fast as he could he moved to another branch when he looked back he saw he saw that seras almost caught him.

"You are slippery." He grumbled.

Alucard grinned at her words as he continued to dodge any branch that came his way. He looked around him and saw that there was a plump looking fruit hanging from a high branch. Deciding that that was his "compensation" prize he climbed towards it making it a bit harder for Seras to catch him. Dodging the last branch Alucard was able to pluck the fruit, causing Seras so go still for a moment Before releasing a groan. Alucard let out a victory laugh.

"And with that my dear you have learned that Alucard always wins." He stated casuing Seras let out an annoyed groaning at his cockiness.

"Well I admit, you did win…" She said making Alucard grin widen. "But like me, you also need to learn something about myself."

"And what is that?" He asked raising a brow.

"Seras is a sore loser." She said mocking him.

Before Alucard could question what she meant he heard the sound of a thwack before jumping from his place with a yelp at the stinging pain he felt in his rear, that quick movement caused him to lose balance and all into a few branches before hitting the ground. Alucard groaned in pain from his head, back, and rear, but the pain didn't stop him from hearing Seras's laughter at his fall. He set back upon the ground and gave a small bunch to the trunk of the tree, as a pity way of revenge. He joined Seras, laughing at what had just happened, forgetting the previous tension, and enjoying her company. Through it, however, Alucard couldn't help but still plan how to get Seras to be alone with the King. He was hoping that maybe after the court lunch the king would want to come here again and then Alucard will make Sure he knows of Seras.

* * *

Alucard rode on Caturix as he exited the castle's gates, behind him followed a small royal convoy. The king and queen in the white carriage decorated with gold, behind them another carriage that held a few of the court members, and behind them several smaller carriages that were for servants and the necessary materials for an outside lunch, and of course, they were all surrounded by a few royal guards for safety measures.

After Alucard had told the king that he agreed to show not only him but everyone for and outside lunch like Zorin had suggested, he insisted that he keeps the location a secret until the day of the outing. Of course, Zorin did nag him to tell the location already so that they could do the necessary "preparation" But Alucard refused in excuse of wanting to surprise everyone. However, the true reason is that he didn't want Zorin to sneak her way to where Seras was and harm her. He could still hear Seras's terrified scream as she begged him not to bring _HER_, even if he still didn't know who _"her"_ was he has a strong feeling that it was the witch.

"Where do you think you are taking us?" A familiar annoying voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

Alucard turned his head to the left and saw that Zorin was on her own horse, causing to roll his eyes. She had refused to ride with her ward or the court insisting to ride on her own horse and more to be close to him at all times. To keep a close eye on him no doubt.

"To the place where the king and queen would be "So Relaxed"." He said the last part almost mockingly, quoting her words from a couple of nights ago. "Isn't that what I'm supposed to do."

"But we are going near the dark woods." She simply stated. Alucard glanced at her with the corner of his eyes.

"And is that a problem?" He asked calmly.

"Yes." She answered almost too fast. "That place is filled with dangerous creatures that could harm the queen."

Alucard's eyes narrowed at her words, not only because she was concerned only with the safety of her ward but of the lie, she had spoken. He had gone to that forest multiple times and he saw no "Dangerous creature".

"I assure you where we are going it is completely safe." He said, wanting for the conversation to be over but the witch didn't seem to get the hint.

"And where is that place?" She asked him for what felt like the millionth time since the night she "overheard" his conversation with the King.

"It's a surprise." He said with a fake smile before kicking Caturix gently telling him to walk faster, so he can escape the witch.

If Alucard was alone he would have reached the woods by now and was enjoying a conversation with Seras while eating one of her fruits. The distance was far but with Caturix's speed, it felt like a walk away, when they finally were near the edge of the woods the sun was above their heads.

"HULT!" Shouted Zorin causing everyone behind them to stop, including Alucard he turned to her with a raised brow.

"Why did we stop?" Asked the confused King who popped his head out of the carriage's window. Zorin who was the cause strolled closer to the king.

"The prince is trying to get us inside the dark woods." She answered.

"What!?" Exclaimed Rip as she popped her head from the other window, the look of displeasure clear on her face.

Murmurs broke out among the court members and servants behind them. Alucard suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at the scene they were causing. King Henry furrowed his brows and closed his eyes but not in displeasure but to think, blocking out the voices of Zorin and his wife. He opened his eyes again and looked to Alucard gesturing for him to come closer. Alucard came down his horse and walked to the King's window side, the king leaned to the young Prince's ears, earning a glare from the witch and the queen, which they ignored.

"Is this where you have been hiding all these weeks?" He whispered. Alucard grinned at the question, he pulled back and leaned to whisper back.

"Yes, this is my hiding spot."

The king chuckled at his words, he playfully hit Alucard's shoulder, because he and his parents were trying to figure out where was he hiding and to find out he was hiding in the dark woods all this time makes the King laugh at the thought of how Vlad would be angry at his trouble maker of a son. Alucard laughed with the King understanding what he was laughing about, everyone around them however looked confused. Especially Zorin and Rip who looked more annoyed than confused.

"I trust Alucard and if he wants us to go there, then we shall." He said simply nodding for Alucard to continue leading them.

Rip opened her mouth to say something but didn't get the chance as the king got back inside the carriage and closed the curtain. Rip was shocked, she looked at Zorin who's eyes were widened in shock by what happened, then glared down at Alucard. Flashing a victorious grin Alucard walked back to his horse and rode him again. Rip gave Zorin a desperate look, which Zorin only responded to with a nod.

"Well…" She started. "We can't go inside the woods, the trees are surrounding it like a wall, even if we got inside by foot it will be troublesome to just have all the servants and maybe even members of the court to carry everything."

Alucard could hear the murmurs rise at her words, clearly displeased by the thought of having to work too much. Zorin gave a victorious grin of her own to the young prince, but it flattened when she saw that he was unfazed by what was happening.

"No need to worry." He said simply, before starting to continue his way to the woods.

Not having another chance to retort anything to the prince, Zorin and everyone else continued to follow the prince, mainly because the king ordered so. The witch was preparing what to say when they do reach the woods and find no way inside. She grinned at the idea of the king losing his trust in the prince which will assure her words always be over the prince from now own. However, the grin on Zorin's face died when she saw that in the middle of the dark woods was like trees was a big pathway that was big enough for several carriages to go through at the same time. Alucard stopped at the entrance turning Caturix around to face them, he had an innocent smile as he looked at Zorin.

"See?" He started. "I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"How?" She asked glaring at the young prince. Alucard just shrugged.

"I don't understand what you mean." He answered. "I have come here many times and this road was always there, you probably just didn't look hard enough."

Zorin said nothing as she kept glaring at the prince. Alucard kept his smile as he signaled for everyone else to follow him in. as they made their way inside the servants and members of the courts looked around amazed because no one had ever stepped foot inside here before. Zorin however kept glaring at the back of the prince's his with one question repeating in her head.

_"I have cast a spell on these woods so no human can be able to go in. How did __**he**__ manage to create such a wide road without me sensing anything?"_

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this story and will looking forward to more!**

**I want to thank you all for being patient with me, you guys are the best!**

**Bye!...Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello!...Hello Everyone!**

**I hope you all doing well.**

**I want to thank you all for being so patient with me and I am sorry for the delay my life is upside down at the moment but I am doing my best to keep up. Right now I am trying to work on several chapters for different stories at once instead of concentrating on one at a time as I used to while trying to balance my personal life.**

**I have school, family matters, and I almost got close to being infected by the Virus, which led to a long and tiring self-quarantine, that sucked all the motivation from me. The past few months were basically up and down situation. **

**But things are getting better and I hope to get back soon to worrying only about the grammar in my stories.**

_**Trigger Warning**_**: Talk of baby-killing just a very brief one. just felt the need to put it there.**

**Without further or do, please enjoy!**

* * *

King Henry sat patiently inside the carriage, enjoying its movement as if it was rocking him to sleep, and he would have probably slept if it wasn't for Rip's nagging.

"Why did we need to go?" she complained. "I don't see the point in following him anywhere, that boy has always been suspicious, he is probably planning something."

"Then why did you come?" Asked Henry. "Need I remind you that the invitation was given to me and not to you."

The king had hoped that he held his tongue and not allowed the words to escape his mouth.

"How could you say that to me?" She exclaimed as fake tears started to run down her face. "Was I wrong for wanting to be by you and make sure of your safety from that…That!... That dangerous man-"

Henry stopped listening to her too tired to care or worry about one of Rip's tantrums. He was supposed to be relaxing today, as Alucard had promised him, so the king just laid back and closed his eyes waiting to reach the young prince's hiding spot. He didn't have to wait long because after a short while the carriage came to a halt, alerting the king that they had arrived. From outside the king could hear the gasps of wonder from his court members and servants, feeling more excited to see with his own eyes the king pulled the curtain and he also couldn't contain his gasp at the sight in front of him. The sight that greeted him was of a wide, green ground and blue lake waters, which shinned against the sunlight making the surface shine like a diamond, but what truly caught his attention was the great golden tree that stood beside the lake.

No wonder the prince had disappeared so many times, for if the king was in his place he would never want to go back to the same old life.

"So…" A voice called pulling everyone from their train of thoughts and turned to the young prince who was already standing inside waiting. "Are we going to set up, or not?"

There was a pause before the King smiled and turned to his court.

"You heard him." He called. "Start preparing!"

The servants hurried to set up the tables and chairs for the king and his court. As everyone got busy either working or talking, Zorin eyed the Golden tree as she bit her lower lip nervously.

"_That spot…_" She thought to herself. "_…That's the same spot…._"

She turned and look to Alucard who was talking with the king who was laughing at something he said. She narrowed her eyes, suspicious of him Because he had insisted that the table be set beneath the odd tree, so the king can "Enjoy the shade" as the prince had put it. But Zorin could feel it in her bones that the Prince was planning something. Seeing that everyone was distracted Zorin took the chance to move closer to the golden tree, the closer she got she could feel some kind of energy coming from the tree. The golden tree was an arm length away from here and it's just what Zorin needed. She lifted her tattooed arm and reached to the tree, in the middle of her palm a glowing eye opened. However, when her fingertips touched the wood she quickly pulled away with a gasp of pain, looking down at her hand she saw how the eye twitched in pain before is dissolved back into her palm. Zorin looked back up to the tree and her eyes widened, she saw a light barrier surrounding the tree, but just as it showed is disappeared. Zorin looked around her, again and saw that no one else hand noticed the light, not even the young prince, which made his sigh in relief. She glared back at the tree with worry in her eyes.

She needed to get rid of it.

They were called when the table was set as they waited for the food to be cooked. Zorin was about to take her place on the left side of the king but froze when she saw the Prince was already there, she glared down at him as her mouth fell to a sneer.

"That's my seat." She stated as calmly as she could but the hostility was clear in her voice.

Everyone was staring at the two as if expecting a fight to go down because no one dared to cross Zorin but Alucard was also a prideful prince who doesn't take orders from anyone who was below his status, which means anyone below the rank of a royal family. Indeed, she was basically like a mother figure to Rip but it was Rip who married the king and become the queen, not her, which still leaves her in the rank of an advisor, the only reason the King treated her so highly is out of respect for his wife, but that doesn't mean Alucard has to as well.

"I believe that only those of royal blood can set at the head of the table near the king, and advisors after them?" It was more of a statement rather than a question. Alucard grinned. "Besides, it was me who discovered this area, for the king to enjoy, and to send me on the other side of the table will be quite rude. Isn't that right your majesty?"

"Huh?.." The king who was distracted by the beautiful golden leaves above him looked down at the two.

"Isn't it rude to _force_ me to move seats after I have delivered you into this beautiful piece of land?" The prince repeated.

"Well, of course, it is!" The king's wide eyes turned to the witch. "Zorin, Alucard is a dear guest to My Kingdom, who is not only the prince of a neighboring kingdom but also the son of my dearest friend, which makes him like a son to me. We must treat him with the utmost respect."

To say Zorin was shocked is an understatement, because the king had never spoken to her in such a way before, and because he was the ling Zorin could do nothing but be forced to obey the order, after all, she was just an advisor.

"Yes, your majesty." She hissed her answer and moved around so she can go and set beside Rip who was glaring at the prince who sat across from her.

The Lunch went normally from then on. Everyone was talking and laughing as the food was served. Well not _everyone_. Zorin and Rip were the only ones who seemed displeased, Rip because the king was giving all his attention to Alucard, and Zorin because she could still sense that the young prince was hiding something and this… Tree. She needs to get rid of it.

"I must say my boy, this place is truly like a hidden piece of heaven." Said the king with a pleased smile.

"I'm glad it is to your liking, your majesty." Said Alucard with a nod.

"But what is greater is this beautiful golden tree." Continued the king as he looked up to the golden leaves that shielded him from the sunlight. "Never in my life had I seen such a unique tree."

The moment these words left his mouth, a golden pare fell from the golden tree. Everyone slightly gasped thinking that it would his the king, but Alucard quickly caught it and chuckled.

"Looks like she was flattered by your compliment and decided to reward you with a golden fruit." Said Alucard as he offered the fruit to the king.

Everyone was silenced waiting for the king's reaction. King Henry had a dumbfounded look on his face as his eyes continued to shift between the tree, Alucard, and then the fruit before bursting into delightful laughter, which the court and the servants joined in on. Rip just rolled her eyes as she leaned towards Zorin.

"Is there any way that we could get rid of him sooner?" She whispered with an annoyed sigh and when she didn't get a response she turned to look at Zorin who was staring down at her lap. "Zorin?"

The reason why Zorin was ignoring Rip is that she had caught something that the prince had said with made her sweat drop in worry. "_**She**_" he said _**she**_. A small memory flashed before her eyes.

_An infant girl was crying loudly in her arms as she lowered her down in the hole that has been dug, Zorin watched for a moment as the child chubby hands reached out from the cloth that was wrapping her, wanting to be carried. Zorin just stared down with a stone face and waited. it wasn't long until the baby's cries died down and the quiet night air took over again. the child gave in to exhaustion and slept with her tear-filled eyes. Taking the chance Zorin picked the shovel from the ground and with is she carried an amount of dirt, which she hovered over the sleeping infant.. and…_

"Zorin!" A harsh whisper pulled her out of her thoughts, she looked up and saw that it was Rip who had called her because everyone's eyes were on her.

"Is Everything alright?" Asked the king. "You look... troubled about something."

"My apologies your majesty, I was just lost in my thoughts." She said with a nonchalant expression.

The king just nodded and continued talking with the other court members at the table. Zorin stared up at the golden leaves that were moving with the wind, making her remember the golden blond hair which the baby had. She just shocks her head from that memory and turned to join whatever the conversation was, but stopped when she saw Alucard who was staring at her suspiciously, Zorin just glared back at him, but as expected the prince was no intimidated by her.

After lunch, the prince had insisted to talk to the King in private as they took a stroll around the lake.

"I want to go too!" Demanded Rip angrily. The King had troubled look while Alucard's was of annoyance, before he could be able to calm his wife Zorin came forward with a smile.

"Rip my dear, our guest wishes to speak to our king in a private matter, and we must respect that." Zorin said as she held Rip's arm.

Rip opened her mouth to protest but one squeeze from Zorin silenced her. And Alucard noticed but said nothing.

"Why thank you Zorin." Said the king as he turned around to leave with the young prince who glared at the witch one last time before following the king.

When they were far enough, Rip pulled her arm from Zorin's tight grip.

"What was that about?" Rip asked with e furrowed brows. "Weren't you the one who told me not to leave them alone together?"

"We have more important things to worry about." Said Zorin in a low voice as she walked away motioning for Rip to follow her.

"What is it?" Asked Rip confused.

Zorin stopped when she saw they were far enough from everyone else to hear.

"Tell the king to cut the golden tree down." The witch ordered.

"Why?" Rip never questions Zorin's actions and followed her orders strictly, after all, every act she made her do deliver her to be queen, why should she doubt her now, but she was still curious for the reason.

"I will explain another time, but know that if that tree is still standing it might lead to our downfall."

Rip's eyes widened in horror. She didn't want to lose everything she has now. Zorin continued.

"And I have this strong that our 'Dear Guest' is involved." She growled. Zorin turned to look down at the still frightened Rip, the witch let out a sigh before placing her hand on her wards shoulder and grinned. "Now listen carefully, when you and the king are alone tonight, this is what I want you to do..."

* * *

"So tell my boy what did you want to talk about?"

"Well… Uncle-"

"Uncle?!" exclaimed the king ins surprise, before breaking into a chuckle. "Since you were but a boy you always respected my status and only called me "Your majesty", You must _truly_ want something from me if you are willing to call me uncle."

Alucard chuckled but said nothing staying silenced for a while. The king nudged the young prince with his elbow, causing him to look back at him.

"What got your tongue in a twist?" Asked the king.

"It is an odd thing to request, but I would ever be most grateful if you could grant it for me." Alucard said with sincerity in his voice.

"Tell me my boy, and if I am able I promise to fulfill the request." The king said encouraging Alucard to say what's on his mind, and with a deep breath to calm his nerves before speaking.

"As you know, In less than two months I will be forced to return to my home kingdom where I will continue my studies to be a worthy king worthy to my people, and possibly someday… A good husband…" Alucard almost choked at the last statement, but he shook his head and continued. "…Which means, that I may not return here in the conceivable future."

"Nonsense you are always welcome back here." said the king with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"I know I am, you had made that very clear…" Alucard joked, but the smile he had was a sad one. "It's just that I won't have the time to."

A sad look crossed the king's face at the news. He cared for Alucard very much as if he was his own son, and that was no secret. The king tilted his head up to the boy with a smile that plainly hid his gloom.

"You still did not tell me your request." The old king reminded with a chuckle making Alucard smile lightly.

"As I said, my request might be strange but if you met them I will be ever so grateful to you, your majesty and in your debt." That statement had the king's brow rose in amazement.

"In my debt you say?... I will surely need that when you become king, now don't I?" the king joked. "Now stop dancing around the subject and tell me already."

"I am asking you to look after the golden tree when I am gone." Alucard finally said.

"Huh!?" This caused the king to stop on his track and look the young prince in the eyes, to see if he was jesting but found nothing but seriousness. "Take care of the tree?"

"I know how strange this might sound… " He continued. "But in the past few weeks I have been coming to this spot in secret, just to enjoy the solitude beneath the golden tree where I would enjoy the shade and unique fruits she provides, she was my sanctuary and the thought of leaving her like that for others who possibly would miss treat her… fills me with… with anxiety and rage... And-"

"Calm down my boy, just breath."

The King quickly interrupted after seeing how those feelings were starting to show. Alucard realizing his almost outburst took a few breaths to calm down.

"I see that you truly care for the tree's safety." Stated the King.

"Yes, very much so." Replied Alucard.

During lunch, Alucard could see clearly how the witch's face turned to scorn every time she looked at Seras. He didn't know if it was because he was the one to insist on outing?... or of the possibility that the King might find a newfound interest?... She is a witch, can she sense magic from Seras? There could be many reasons, but one thing was clear to him. Zorin would probably try to cut Seras down after he leaves, and he couldn't allow it. So his best choice is to ask the King to protect the tree personally from everything or anyone that might cause her harm, which will lead to seras actually having the chance to talk to her father.

That last bit still confused him greatly.

"Very well my boy." Said the King pulling him out of his thoughts "I will look after the tree personally!"

"Thank you so much, your majesty!" Said Alucard as he knelt to the King as a sign of gratitude.

"Please, Stand up." Said the king with furrowed brows. " And besides what happened to uncle!?"

They both laughed before continuing their walk.

* * *

Later in the evening, the king retired to his and Rip's bedroom to prepare himself for sleep, thankfully Rip wasn't there, probably spending some time with her guardian, but Henry didn't mind, that means he should use that time wisely to prepare himself quickly to go and sleep while he still can before she came back and nagged him to no end like _every_ night. Honestly, he believed that the only reason he looked older than anyone his age was because of her. In the room, there were two separate beds, one for the king and the other for the queen. It is strange for a married couple to have separate beds, some would joke about the possibility that the queen kicks the king out of bed in her sleep. but those who were working here longer know that the true reason is that the king doesn't love her or desire to be near her let alone share a bed with her. He remembered with the doctors came forward and told him of Rip being infertile, when he heard the news he saw no reason for him to share the bed with her anymore and separated them. The only reason he kept her around just so his advisors wouldn't come again and nag him to marry another because he can't see himself be with another, not again. So he decided to stay with Rip and be a loyal husband to her.

Just as the King finally found his place under the cover the double doors opened.

"Heeeennnnnrryyyyyyy!"

Rip's voice rang throughout the room and probably the hallways outside as well, Henry suppressed a groan of annoyance as he forced himself to stand from his bed expecting to only deal with Rip… But he didn't Zorin to be with her. He raised a brow at them.

"What is it you want?" He asked with a tired tone, expecting the usual nagging.

"Henry!" Rip whined again with a smile and she went to sit beside the king in his bed. "You won't deny your dear queen a request would you?"

"Get off my bed Rip."

He said in such a stern tone that made Rip tense before quickly standing up and just standing at the end of the bed. Henry was indeed a kind person but when aggravated he can be… dangerous. He let out a sigh calming himself.

"What it is you want now Rip?" The king asked in a tired tone.

Rip Glanced at Zorin who gave her a nod of approval to continue then turned back to her husband.

"Remember that golden tree we saw today?" She asked cheerfully, which made the king perk up.

"What of it?" He asked giving her his full attention.

"Well…" She started. "The tree was SO beautiful, the golden leaves, fruit, but especially the Golden wood!"

"The wood?" repeated the king.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "It was so pretty that I think it will suit our room, we can take it and turn it to bed furn-"

"No." The king interrupting not even waiting for her to finish. This made Rip freeze.

"No?" Rip's face was of shock before it turned to an angry frown. "NO?!... Are you refusing me?!"

"Rip, as you know that the place we went to today was only because Alucard was kind enough to share the location with us." Rip wanted to say something but he didn't give her a chance. "Knowing!... Full well that he only wanted to accompany me **alone**, before you and Zorin insisted on joining us."

"What does that have to do with the stupid tree?" Rip crossed her arms angrily.

"Because the reason why Alucard wanted to not only show me the Golden tree but to also ask me to protect it for him when he is gone." Explained the king with a satisfied smile. "Therefore I must refuse your request Rip because I have already made a promise."

"I see, so he reached you before us." Zorin finally said as she made her way to the king." But no matter, we can still pursue you to… change your mind."

The King looked confused by the witch's words, he opened his mouth to say something but was cut short when a hand shot up to hold his when a hand went to grip his forehead, and just before everything fell to black the last thing he saw was a single glowing violet eye. Zorin placed her tattooed hand on the king's forehead and allowed her magic to seep through to control his mind. It didn't take long. Zorin's sadistic grin grew wider as she saw the king's arms fall limp to his sides.

"Now, you will do as I say thoroughly…"

* * *

Alucard took the chance of everyone sleeping to sneak out of his room to the stables where he freed Caturix to ride outside the castle and to Seras. He indeed saw her today, but they didn't spend time together. And besides, he couldn't rest until he knows how she felt today at meeting her father. When he reached the ends of the woods, he was surprised at finding the wide opening still there. Was she expecting him?... or did she decide to welcome others beside him now that she got the chance to see others? He couldn't help the bang of jealousy he felt at the last statement.

It didn't take long for him to reach the lake. He stopped on his track as he was mesmerized by the site of the lake at night. The moon was shining so bright, the light shining against the surface of the lake illuminating the place even further. He was pulled from his trance as he saw how Seras was shining even in the dark of the night. He smiled as he made his way towards her.

"Good evening Seras." He greeted. "I hope I am not disturbing your rest."

"Alucard!" She called cheerfully. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked, he smirked when he saw seras branches moved around anxiously as she always does when she was embarrassed after he teased her.

"No, I am happy to see you." She said honestly. "I wanted to talk to you today but there were too many people."

"I understand my dear." He replied, then paused for a while before continuing. "How did you feel today?"

Sears stayed silenced for e while before she answered.

"I was very happy when I saw him, he was exactly how what I have been told."

"Told?" Alucard questioned with a raised brow. "someone told you about the king before?"

Alucard felt that he just asked a stupid question. But from what he had learned from Seras is that she had been in this spot almost her entire life, so how did she know of the king? Or that he was her father?

"Yes." She answered. "My mother did!"

Alucard looked shocked for a moment. The image of the bratty queen flashed in his head causing him to cringe. She can't be Seras's mother, He can understand if King Henry was because he is a very kind man and Seras has that same trait. But The queen was nothing but vile human.

"Who…Who is your mother?" He asked trying not to show the disgust he felt.

"My mother is there."

One of Seras's branches gestured to the great lake, causing Alucard confusion to grow further.

"Your mother… is the lake?" He asked carefully not wish to offend Seras in any way, but he let out a sigh of relief when he heard her giggles.

"No silly, my mother lives within the lake." She started to explain. "…Ever since I could remember I could always hear her voice, she told me what my name was, taught me things about the outside, even told me of who my father was and how I came to be like this."

"came to be like this?" Alucard repeated. "Could you tell me more Seras?"

Seras paused for a while before finally answering.

"No."

"And pry I ask why not?" Alucard said calmly as not to intimidate her.

"I don't… I'm… "Seras struggled. "… I think that I'm…still scared to even remember."

Alucard brows furrowed in disapproval. Not because Seras still refuses to tell him the story of her past but because of the fact that whatever had she gone through still traumatized her to even want to remember.

"I understand, but know this Seras that from now on I will be your aid, to protect and comfort you as long as you needed me." Alucard said as he placed his hand above his heart. Seras was speechless by his words before finally saying.

"Then I hope you an immortal human." she said with a giggle, which made Alucard chuckle at her cute attempt of a joke.

The young prince spent a few more hours with her before he was forced to excuse himself to return to the castle before anyone could notice his absence. Seras insisted on giving him and his horse one of her fruits to each, and though the horse enjoyed his fruit immediately, Alucard just held on to his own deciding to enjoy it in the morning probably. As he sneaked back into the castle and his room past the sleeping guards, which he will have to inform King henry of tomorrow, his mind kept thinking about everything that happened today. He thought of the King and his relation to seras, how Seras had a mother who apparently sleeps in the bottom of the great lake, and lastly about the witch's glares which she shot at him and Seras. So many questions plagued his mind and just when he thought he had answered them another hole formed. He shook his head from those thoughts and glanced at the golden pare that rested on the nightstand beside his bed. Seras is the one who was all the answers he needs, he just needs to be patient for a while.

He won't be leaving until the start of the month after the next. It should be enough time for him and Seras.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I am sorry that it small, but I promise longer chapters are to come.**

**I will see you all in the next chapters or in other stories.**

**Stay safe!**


End file.
